Welcome to Hogwarts
by TealCrystalCAT
Summary: A glee/glee project AU set in the Harry Potter universe. Full summary inside. Camrissa/Damsay/St. Fabray
1. Prologue

Summary: Summary (please read in the Glee narrator voice): So, it's seventh year and Rachel was supposed to be head girl, except now Quinn got it, so Rachel's really mad. Quinn's really mad because she's stuck sharing a dorm with Jesse, who she kind of hates. And Santana's really mad because she can't be a prefect because Rachel is. Blaine just came out to his parents and they're totally not supportive and his childhood friend Santana ignores him at school. Ouch! Oh, and Marissa keeps having dreams about some ultimate evil and keeps watching this one boy die. Now, if only she could remember who he is. And that's what you missed, at Hogwarts.

Main couples: Camrissa, Damsay, St. Fabray

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

They were running, always running.

She was with a different group this time. There was a pretty blonde girl, a smug-looking boy with curly hair, and him. No matter what, he was always there. They had lost many people along the way, but he would never leave her.

But the people chasing them were not giving up, and they were getting tired after running through the forest for hours. They were slowing down.

Suddenly, there were shouts. She knew they were from her pursuers. There were flashes of lights. Then, there was a flash of green.

She turned back. The smug boy and the pretty girl had already run ahead, but she didn't care. She just cared about finding him.

And she did.

He was laying face down a few feet back, not moving.

She stopped, the desire to flee gone with him.

Then….

She woke up screaming.

"Marissa, wake up, you need to get ready for school," her mom called from downstairs.

That's when Marissa remembered. She wasn't in danger; she wasn't running for her life; it was just a dream. It was just a horrible, horrible, recurring dream. But, it couldn't hurt her. She was safe. And he, whoever he was, wasn't dead.

Now, if only she could remember the faces of her companions. If only she could remember his face.

But oh well, now was not the time to worry about fantasy boys. Now she had to get ready for school. She was going back to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>AN: So, how do you like it? It's a bit short, but it's the prologue, setting up for the actual action and not just the Glee drama we all love so much. Please leave comments, I want to know what people think! Also, the first person who can guess who the three people in this chapter are gets…. I don't know, but I'm sure we can work something out.


	2. Chapter 1: Back to Hogwarts part 1

A/N: Thanks to all of you who read the prologue, it inspired me to finish this chapter quickly. Oh, and this story will have a bunch of Glee/Glee Project/ Harry Potter Quotes, and a few Very Potter Musical references, just so you know. Also, I'm not British, so most of the slang will be American, sorry. So…enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Back to Hogwarts part 1

**Blaine** **POV**

King's Cross Station was loud, as usual, and Blaine couldn't be more pleased. He was ready to go back to school. Under his breath he sang:

_"Gotta get back to Hogwarts_

_Gotta get back to-"_

"Shut it Blanderson!" Santana snapped.

Honestly, he was surprised she was still next to him. Every year, he would arrive at the station with Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce, his childhood friends; and, ever since first year, when he was sorted into Gryffindor and Santana was put in Slytherin, she has denied all association. Normally, she would ditch him the second they walked through the door, in fear of her "friends" seeing them. Often she would drag Britt away with her.

However, they didn't have to wait long because shortly after entering they saw a cloud of green. "Later loser," Santana called, leaving Blaine and Brittany behind.

Blaine wasn't going to let her get him down. Sure, his summer wasn't great. He had just come out to his parents and they weren't exactly pleased. And sure, his best friend ignored him for the most part and when she didn't she insulted him. But now he was out of the house, going to the place he loved the most; and, even without Santana, he still had Brittany and all his other school friends. It was going to be a good year.

He walked on, still singing under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn POV<strong>

Her head girl badge shone in the light of the prefects' carriage. Her mother was so proud when she received it.

"My daughter, head girl, just like I was," her mother bragged. "It almost makes up for her not being a Slytherin."

Almost

Quinn was not ashamed of being a Ravenclaw. She was actually quite proud. She joined the Quidditch team and most of her clothes were blue, much to her mother's disdain. Still, Quinn wished she could make her mother proud.

She didn't know what she did wrong. She was a prefect, got straight Os, and while she got into a few…..disagreements with the Slytherins, she made sure her mother never found out about it. Could such a silly thing as house pride really make the difference between the perfect daughter and the biggest disappointment to her family since Scorpius Malfoy, her great uncle who married a Weasley?

Apparently to her mother it could.

But this year, she was going to change things. She was going to prove to her mother she was worthy of her genes. Her mother would never know that she was friends with a (sort-of) Weasley, or that she openly fought with Jessie St. James. Her mother would only see the perfect daughter Quinn truly was. This was going to be her year, no one would ruin it.

The sound of the door opening snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up, smiling, expecting to see one of her many prefect friends. What she saw instead wiped the smile right off her face.

Standing there, in his usual egotistical glory, was Jessie St. James, a shining head boy badge on his chest.

Quinn would have to retract her earlier statement

* * *

><p><strong>Cameron POV<strong>

"Hurry up cam, I don't wanna miss the train," Taylor whined, dragging her little brother behind her.

"Calm down Tay," he replied, "we're half an hour early." He really didn't appreciate being dragged around like a rag doll. It was embarrassing.

Just once, he wished he could enter the platform without his sister humiliating him in some way. But alas, Taylor's favorite pass time was causing him misery. This year's weapon of choice: pulling him along, causing him to run into (and piss off) random strangers.

"Sorry," he called to a pretty red-headed Ravenclaw, his (or his sister's, really) last victim before entering the train.

When they boarded Taylor finally let him go, abandoning him in order to search for her friends in the sea of blue and bronze that was her house. Cameron went the other way to find the compartment where he, his Quidditch teammates, and their friends always sat.

The compartment was empty, just as he expected. His friends, or at least the ones who would be joining them for this ride, weren't known to be early.

Twenty minutes later Sam Evans walked in. "Hey Cameron," he greeted. "How was your summer?"

"Pretty good. How 'bout yours?" Cameron replied.

"Decent. Hey, where are Damian and Hannah and the rest?"

"Late," Cameron rolled his eyes, "searching the train for us. Oh, and prefect meetings."

"Right," Sam said after a moment of silence. "Hey Cam, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Do you get the feeling this is going to be one hell of a year?"

Cameron just looked out the window in silence.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, that was chapter one. Sorry it wasn't as intense as the prologue, but I need to introduce all the major players before all the action starts, there are two or three more chapters devoted just to getting to Hogwarts. Also, sorry for the lack of Camrissa and Damsay, but they don't exactly know each other at this point. I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to leave any questions/comments/concerns/suggestions/complaints. I wonder if anyone can guess who's in which house, who the (sort-of) Weasley is, and who Cameron bumped into.

OC Alert!: I'll put one of these up any time there's an oc, in this case Taylor. Mary Taylor Mitchell is a character I created for a different fan fiction which will probably never see the light of day. The reason she goes by her middle name, like her little brother Cameron, is because it was important for the story for no one to know they were related for a while and I just can't bring myself to change her name. If you want to know what she looks like think Taylor Swift from the You Belong with Me video (nerdy Taylor). Also, feel free to submit any actors/singers you want to see as an OC because I need a few for minor parts.


	3. Chapter 2: Bact to Hogwarts part 2

A/N: Yay, a new chapter! I'm quite proud of myself for getting this up today; I hope I can continue updating once a day, but no promises. Also, I'd just like to say that although I'm not writing in first person, I'm still writing from a person's POV, so things said may not necessarily be my opinion, but instead what I think the character's opinion would be.

This chapter is dedicated to KTEW, my first and only reviewer, thanks for your support!

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Glee, Glee Project, or Harry Potter, or else Marissa would totally have won.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Back to Hogwarts part 2

**Santana POV**

Santana almost felt guilty leaving Blaine and Brittany alone at the station. Brittany had trouble tying her shoes without assistance and Blaine had enough problems, he didn't need to add 'Santana being a bitch' to the ever growing list of things he had to deal with.

Still, she walked away knowing it was the right thing to do. Slytherins were very territorial and wouldn't accept someone from another house having any claim to one of their own. Britt and Blaine were far too nice to deal with a possessive Slytherin. Brittany was lucky; she could get away with more because she didn't have any classes with the Slytherins. The only time she was even on their radar was on the quidditch pitch, and barely even then. But Blaine was the golden boy of Gryffindor, a prefect, quidditch captain since 5th year, O student, and about a hundred other things she couldn't remember. If Blaine was seen showing any sort of affection for her, her housemates would rip him apart then lynch her for allowing it. It was for their own good that she left them in favor of the main Slytherin group.

"Lopez," the only girl said, acknowledging her arrival. "I see you don't have that prefect badge you wanted so badly. You were so sure -"

"Didn't you hear?" Santana cut her off rudely. "Berry didn't make head girl. The badge I 'wanted so badly' doesn't exist."

"Or maybe it does and you just weren't good enough to be Berry's replacement. I'd hate to see that you were wrong."

That was the problem with younger students; they were always forgetting their place. It was Santana's job to remind them exactly where it was.

"Don't worry. Even without being a prefect I still have one more badge than you," she turned away. "Oh, and Vasquez, remember, positions on the quidditch team only go to those with respect for the captain. I'd hate to see you lose the only thing that keeps you in this group," she called as she walked away, not even bothering to look back. They would follow.

Prefect or not, she was still head bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse POV<strong>

Jesse couldn't have been more please when he saw who was occupying the prefect's compartment. When he found out Rachel wasn't head girl he was worried he would have to share a dorm with that dreadful Gryffindor, Jones, or that Hufflepuff whose name he couldn't even remember, or worse, an unknown. But, he did not mind having to share one with Quinn Fabray.

"Ah, Miss Fabray, how lovely it is to see you this fine summer morning. I trust that you are well," he greeted.

"What do you want St. James?" she snapped back.

"Now, now," he scolded, "there is no need to use that tone on me. After all, we'll be living together soon. We must learn to be civil."

She groaned, "Don't remind me."

"Why do you sound disappointed? Now you'll get to admire me at all hours of the day, not just in class."

"Could you be more egotistical?"

"Only for you, my dear."

"I am not your anything," she glared.

He responded to the challenge, as always. Normally, he wouldn't waste his time bothering someone so obviously below him, but Quinn was just so fun to piss off. He especially liked it when she glared at him. It was the only time she was still enough to really observe her.

She was quite pretty, if he thought about it, not as pretty as his Rachel, but pretty none the less. Short, shiny blonde hair and wide hazel eyes made for an attractive combination. And, she carried herself like a Malfoy, a proper pure blood, which was probably the most attractive thing of all. Something about her just drew him in. If he didn't know any better, he would have suspected she was part veela. But, she wasn't; she was just a normal, very pretty girl, who looked even prettier when mad.

Quinn looked away first. Jesse smirked. He won again.

"So, Quinnie, we should probably get to work," he suggested, still smirking.

"Don't call me Quinnie," she demanded, but she pulled a quill and parchment out of her bag anyway.

They did their work in almost complete silence until the rest of the prefect started arriving.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Marissa POV<strong>

"Sorry," the tall boy with glasses called as he was dragged onto the train. Marissa turned to look, stopping her story.

"Marissa," McKynleigh called, snapping, "I know he's cute, but he's gone on the train now, no point looking after him. Now, go back to telling me about this dream boy."

"It's not that," Marissa retorted, although she didn't deny McKynleigh's statement. "It's just, he seems familiar…"

"Well he should. That's Cameron Mitchell," McKynleigh laughed.

"Who?" Marissa asked, confused.

"Cameron Mitchell, Hufflepuff chaser, Taylor's little brother, in over half your classes," McKynleigh explained.

"Oh," Marissa exclaimed, remembering him, "there's something different about him."

"Not really," McKynleigh smirked, as if she had an idea, "maybe you just spent so much time thinking about your dream boy this summer you forgot everyone else."

"That can't be it," Marissa said, looking down at her watch. "Crap!" she exclaimed, "I gotta go! If Berry really did make head girl I need to be in the prefect carriage now! I'll catch up with you later Miki!" She ran off.

Weird dreams all summer, boys she didn't remember when she should have, and now prefect meetings with Rachel Berry. This year was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>AN: Another introduction, sorry, but at least you got to see just a little bit of Camrissa. Damsay should be (sort of) introduced next chapter, then the story can actually start. I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave comments/questions/compliments/insults/concerns/criticism/random questions/requests in my ask box.


	4. Chapter 3: Back to Hogwarts part 3

A/N: Well, here's chapter three. Damsay is sort of introduced, I hope I did it justice. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Do not own.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Back to Hogwarts part 3

**Lindsay POV**

Lindsay was the first to arrive in the prefects' compartment, with the obvious exception of the head boy and girl. She was surprised with what she was.

Sitting side by side, looking quite content, were Jesse St. James and Quinn Fabray. Lindsay had never seen them in a room without being at each other's throats. Yet here they were, so engrossed in whatever they were doing that they didn't even notice her enter.

Lindsay coughed, getting their attention. Their heads snapped up and immediately Quinn scooted away from Jesse. Jesse glared.

"Hello Lindsay," he said pleasantly, but she could hear the annoyance in his voice.

She smirked and was about to respond when another girl ran into the carriage. "Sorry I'm la- Oh," the girl, Marissa, Lindsay thought her name was said, "I thought I was late." Marissa looked so embarrassed, Lindsay felt sorry for her, but it was Quinn who came to her rescue.

"Don't worry Mars; I'm assuming you thought Berry was head girl." Marissa nodded. "Then your reaction is completely warranted. If she were head girl she would have had an aneurism at the mere idea of one of her prefects being anything less than an hour early."

Marissa looked relieved and was saved from further embarrassment by more people walking in, this time a heavier girl and a boy with the most beautiful blue eyes Lindsay had ever seen that she only vaguely recognized. They were her year, Hufflepuffs, she thought. After them came Kurt Hummel and his brother Finn Hudson. She went up to greet Kurt.

"Hey, congratulations on getting prefect."

"Thanks," he curtly replied. They chatted for a while until the meeting started.

"Where's Rachel?" she whispered.

It was a generic meeting. They were introduced to the 5th year prefects, reminded of the rules, told to set a good example for the younger students (by Quinn), told not to be afraid to intimidate the younger students (by Jesse), and all those other things they always discussed at meetings. They had just gotten the passwords for the dormitories and were about to receive their patrol schedule when-

"Everyone calm down, I have arrived. Feel free to applaud," Rachel Berry announced, making her usual dramatic entrance.

"Berry, you're late," Quinn said, obviously annoyed, "someone can fill you in on what you missed. Now, everyone come and get a schedule." She pointed to the stack of papers she and Jesse were working on when Lindsay entered.

"Don't worry," Lindsay told Rachel as they went to get their schedules, "I'll explain what you missed later. It was just the same boring speech anyway."

"It should have been me giving that same boring speech," Rachel whined.

Lindsay rolled her eyes. Great, a pissed off Rachel was the last thing she needed. To top it all of it looked like Quinn was trying to make the rest of them share her pain. Not a single person was paired with someone from their house. This did not look good.

Now, who was Damian McGinty?

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel POV<strong>

Rachel Berry was pissed. And, she was late. She was never late.

It was all Figgns' fault, or Professor Sylvester's. Figgins made the wrong decision and Sue didn't try hard enough to make him change it. Rachel didn't care about the series of events leading up to the incident; the only thing that mattered was it happened. She was not head girl.

She spent most of the summer with her wonderful boyfriend, Jesse, and happened to be over when he received his Hogwarts letter. Together they opened the envelope, admired his badge, and read the list of his duties. Then, she ran home, ecstatic. It was guaranteed that she would be head girl, but now she had the perfect head boy to partner with.

But when she got her letter it was too light. There was no list of duties. No shiny badge fell out of the envelope. There was only a list of materials need for her classes. She was not head girl.

She was so distressed, she spent the rest of the summer moping. That was what caused her to wake up late with an unpacked trunk.

She was pissed, she was late, and she wasn't head girl. Not a good way to start the year. Still, she put on a smile as she entered the prefect carriage. Her adoring fans were waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>Damian POV<strong>

Lindsay Pearce. That was his partner. He knew her name, but not her face. However he knew she was a Slytherin chaser. Given that only one of the three was there, it wasn't hard to identify her.

So, he walked up to the pretty girl with beautiful dark hair and crystal blue eyes to introduce himself. "Lindsay, right?" he asked. "I'm Damian. It looks like we'll be patrolling together." He stuck out his hand for her to shake.

She looked at him strangely, as if she didn't know what to make of him. "What's your blood status?"

The question confused him, but he answered anyway. "Half-blood. Me dad's a muggle, mom's a witch, bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out."

Her eyes turned into chips of ice. "Oh," she said coldly, "well, we may be working together, but that doesn't mean we have to associate outside of patrols. Goodbye." She turned around and walked away.

Lindsay Pearce was without a doubt one of the most beautiful girls Damian had ever seen. But, it seemed she wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. This was going to be difficult.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for Lindsay being such a bitch, but she has her reasons. While I do love the whole 'love at first sight' most people give them, it's impractical, especially in the context of this story. Lindsay is a Slytherin, she's ambitious and doesn't play nice, that's not going to change because of a cute boy. Don't worry though, they will get their happily ever after. Well, write something in my ask box if you have any questions/complaints/suggestions or just want to talk, I'd love to hear from people.


	5. Chapter 4: Of Dreams and Unicorns

A/N: Sorry for the late update, scholarship apps suck. For those of you readers who haven't started them, do it now, because if you wait till the last semester of your senior year, you're going to regret it. So, without further ado, I present chapter four.

Disclaimer: Still don't own.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Of Dreams and Unicorns

**Marissa POV**

They were in the forest again. But they weren't running. It was almost as if they were looking for something.

There were four of them, him, her, and two other girls, one pale with dark hair and the other tanner with short brown hair. There were others too, all in the forest, looking for the same thing. The larger group had split up to cover more ground.

They weren't exactly sure what they were looking for, some trace of them. The ones who were always hunting them. They needed to find something that could give them hope, that could prove they could survive, even while being hunted. Some clue as to why they were being hunted in the first place. Some clue as to what they were doing.

The dark haired girl gasped, breaking the silence. "Come over here," the girl whispered urgently.

She grabbed his hand. Anything that could cause the dark haired girl to have any sort of reaction couldn't be good. She was right.

The dark haired girl had found what they were looking for.

The tan girl sobbed. He squeezed her hand. She could only stare in astonishment. Then, she screamed.

-WTHWTH-

"Wake up Rissa," McKynleigh shook her.

Marissa woke up, shaking. It was already light out. "How long have you been trying to wake me up?" she asked.

"Long enough," Mikki replied. "You know, when you first told me about these dreams I was jealous. You get a hunky dream boy. Now, I'm wondering what he's doing to you in these dreams."

Marissa hadn't told McKynleigh about what happened in the dreams. She hadn't told anyone. "Don't worry about it, it's nothing," she told her.

"You sure?" Mikki asked. Marissa nodded. "Ok then, hurry up. I don't want to miss our first breakfast back at school. Those house elfs sure know how to cook."

"You go ahead without me," Marissa said. "I'm not hungry." She couldn't eat, not after what she had seen.

"Your loss," Mikki walked out off the dorm.

Marissa looked around. All her dorm mates had already left for breakfast, leaving her alone for the first time since she entered King's Cross Station the day before. Alone with her thoughts, she reflected on the dream and shuddered. It was horrifying. And, she still wasn't able to figure out who he was.

Unable to do anything else, she just lay in bed, staring at the ceiling until she had to get ready for class.

-WTHWTH-

She was late for her first class, potions. Luckily for Marissa, Professor Sylvester had long ago decided to never be on time to her own class and she was able to sneak in unnoticed. McKynleigh had already taken a seat next to Sunshine, one of their housemates, so Marissa took the only seat left, right next to the boy who had bumped into her the day before. Just as she was about to introduce herself Professor Sylvester entered the room, silencing the class.

"What a pathetic group of individuals," the Slytherin head announced to the class of about fourteen. "It seems you are the only students worthy of taking my advanced potions class, so you better not disappoint me. If I deem you not fit for this class I will kick you out without warning. I hope you like your seats, because you're stuck with them for the rest of the year. Now, find something productive to do, I have better things to do than babysit." With that the potion's mistress walked out.

The boy turned to her, "Marissa, right? I'm Cameron." He smiled at her.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" she asked.

"I make a point to know all other house's chasers, especially the pretty ones," he winked, causing her to blush.

Before she could respond Sue screamed from the other room, "Class is over! Get out of my sight!" Everyone ran from the room, afraid to face the wrath of Sue Sylvester

-WTHWTH-

Her classes passed quickly. In charms she sat next to a girl named Lindsay who would not stop talking. In divination she and Sunshine bonded over the pure stupidity of the class. (Seriously, seeing the future in dreams?) In transfiguration Professor Shuester actually attempted to teach something. And then, it was lunch.

"So I saw you totally getting your flirt on in potions," McKynleigh teased.

"What are you talking about?" Marissa was confused.

"You and Cameron Mitchell. You know, the boy you were totally checking out yesterday," she just wouldn't quit.

"You're joking, right?" Marissa laughed. McKynleigh shook her head, smiling. "We're just partners."

"Who's just partners?" Tina, a Ravenclaw the year above them asked, walking up to them.

"Marissa and Cameron Mitchell," McKynleigh smirked.

"Oh, he's cute," Tina said.

"Who's cute?" Taylor asked, sitting down.

"Your brother. Apparently Marissa was flirting with him," Tina answered.

"Seriously? I thought you had better taste than my annoying kid brother," Taylor said.

"I was not flirting, we were just introducing ourselves, we're potion's partners," Marissa defended.

"Yeah, that's why you were blushing," teased McKynleigh.

Quinn walked up to them and sat next to Marissa. "What's up?" she asked.

"Marissa has a thing for my brother," Taylor responded.

Quinn turned to her. "Cameron? Really?"

Marissa groaned.

-WTHWTH-

After the lunch she had and the teasing she got from her friends, care of magical creatures was a relief. It was an easy class and Professor Beiste usually had something interesting for them to do.

"Alright kids," Beiste announced, "since you're an advanced class I've decided to let you do something fun today. Today we're going to take a hike through the forbidden forest. It's a trail I know well, but keep in the group because the forest is still dangerous."

The walk was peaceful and the forest beautiful. Occasionally Professor Beiste would point out important things or rare creatures that they were unlikely to ever see again. "Okay, we're approaching a clearing. We'll rest there and then we'll turn around," she told the class. "Tell me when you see it."

Lindsay Pearce saw it first. She gasped at what she saw. Several other people screamed. One girl fainted. McKynleigh sobbed. Marissa froze. The only thing missing was him squeezing her hand, because in the middle of the clearing, straight out of her dream, was a slaughtered herd of unicorn.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked it; the plot is actually starting now. From now on the chapters will only be in one POV, with very few exceptions. Also, something I mentioned in the story but I don't think I ever explained is that the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs don't really know each other. In the Harry Potter books Gryffindor always had classes with either Slytherin or Hufflepuff and never Ravenclaw so in my story Slytherin has classes with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and never Hufflepuff. Even if they are in the same year they never really interact, especially since Slytherins tend to stick together.

Question: Would anyone like to be my beta reader? It may take longer to post the chapters, but hopefully it will make them better quality. Message me if you're interested.


	6. Chapter 5: Quinn Knows

A/N: ….Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own, or Rormony would be real.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Quinn Knows

**Quinn POV**

It was a hell of a first week. First there were the usual first week back issues, classes, reports, annoying first years. Then, there were her new head duties, more reports, organizing patrols, complaining prefects, and having to help said first years. Adding to the chaos was the unicorn incident that had the entire school freaked out; she expected the 6th years to be able to handle themselves better. And the worst thing of all, she was living with _him_.

"Good morning Quinn. Did you sleep well?" Jesse asked as she walked out of her bedroom. He was a morning person, she had learned.

Quinn, not in the mood to deal with his chipperness, pretended not to hear him. She walked straight out of their dorm and headed toward the Great Hall for breakfast. There was no way she was getting through this day without some caffeine.

-WTHWTH-

When she reached the Ravenclaw table she realized only Tina was there. Everyone else chose to sleep in. Shortly after Quinn sat down a disheveled Taylor joined them. She was not a morning person. Then the 6th years stumbled in. With the exception of Marissa, they all looked like hell.

"You look like hell," Taylor told McKynleigh as she and Marissa joined the group.

"Taylor, don't be rude," scolded Tina. "What's wrong honey?"

"Marissa kept us up all night with her screaming," McKynleigh glared at her dorm mate.

"I'm sorry," Marissa mumbled. "I've been having nightmares." Quinn looked at her. Although she looked better rested than the other girls, she seemed incredibly shaken up about something.

"You okay?" Quinn asked. Marissa nodded.

Just then, Mike and Artie walked, or wheeled in Artie's case, up to them. "Ladies," Artie greeted in his 'suave' voice. Mike pecked Tina on the cheek and sat down next to his girlfriend.

"Boys," Taylor responded, nodding. "What's up?"

"Quidditch tryouts today," Mike, the Ravenclaw team captain, answered. "Speaking of which, Quinn, can I count on you to be on the team this year? I know you have a lot on your plate so I would understand if you couldn't."

Ugg, she hadn't even thought of quidditch in all the chaos that was happening. She already had so much to do. But, she loved quidditch, and she had an obligation to her team. "Of course Mike, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

He smiled, "Great to hear." He then turned to Marissa and McKynleigh. "I expect the three of you to be there today to look at the new talent. Artie, Taylor, Tina, are you guys going to be watching?"

"Nope," Tina shook her head. Mike's face fell and she smiled. "Taylor and I are trying out."

Mike's grin was back. "Remember, no favorites," Quinn mock-scolded him. "Now come on, we need to go to class."

-WTHWTH-

The school day was uneventful (with the exception of herbology, where Quinn was fairly sure Rachel Berry tried to poison her). It seemed to Quinn that school was finally getting over first week hysteria. Before she knew it, it was time for tryouts.

Quinn was glad Ravenclaw wasn't one of those houses, or Mike wasn't one of those captains, that required returning players to tryout. Looking at all those kids, willing to sell their left arm to be on the team, she wasn't sure she would make the cut. Still, there was no better combination than Quinn, Marissa, McKynleigh, and Mike. Mike, Quinn, and Marissa had been playing together since her 3rd year. McKynleigh joined them the year later. Chasers needed to know how to work together and with the keeper, not alone like the beaters and the seeker. Individually, they may not have been the best players, but splitting them up was not the answer.

"Alright everyone," Mike addressed the would-be players, "let's get this started. Seekers first." He let the snitch go. Ten seconds later he allowed the 15 or so hopeful seekers, Tina included, chase after it. They would be at it for a while. "Okay, now beaters. We're going to be flying around and you have five chances to knock one of us off our broom. Good luck." With that the team took flight

-WTHWTH-

"Marissa, can I talk to you?" Quinn asked as they exited the changing room.

"Sure," replied Marissa. "What about?"

Quinn looked around. "Not here," she said, "let's go to my dorm."

"Okay," Marissa said once they reached the dorm. "What's up? Jesse still bugging you?"

Quinn groaned. "Don't even get me started. But no, this isn't about me. I was actually checking to see if you were okay. You're the best flyer of all of us and you nearly got knocked off your broom nine times. Taylor may have good aim, but it's not that good."

"I'm fine," Marissa looked away.

Quinn put on her best 'bitch please' face. "Mars, I've know you since you were twelve. You tell me everything. I was the one you ran squealing to when you got your first kiss and the shoulder you cried on when he broke your heart. I know you inside and out. Did you really think you could get away with lying to me?"

"I'm sorry," Marissa mumbled.

"Good," said Quinn. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"I saw the unicorns," Marissa whispered.

Quinn resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I know you did, it was your class that found them."

"No," Marissa said. "_Before_ it happened, I saw it."

"You're going to have to elaborate."

So, she did. Marissa told Quinn all about her dreams and her inability to remember people's faces in the morning and the running scared and the boy. "And, I saw Lindsay find them and gasp and I saw Miki sob and-" Marissa gasped. "Oh my God!"

"What is it?"

"I remembered them. I never remember them. But, it makes so much sense." She looked ecstatic.

"Rissa," Quinn said gently. "I think you need to calm down."

Marissa's face fell, "You don't believe me." It was true.

"I believe you believe you," Quinn told her. "But, I also believe that with all the excitement of the week your dreams could have become slightly exaggerated."

Marissa looked like she was going to cry. "I swear I'm not making this up."

There was something in her voice that made Quinn believer her. "Okay, I believe you, but there's nothing we can do now," she told the younger girl. "If something like this happens again, tell me, and we'll figure it out from there.

Marissa looked her in the eye. "Promise?" She stuck out her pinky childishly.

"Promise." Quinn linked their pinkies. "Now, go to bed and tell me if another dream comes true." She really hoped it didn't.

Marissa nodded and they hugged goodbye. It was a chaotic week, but things were finally looking up.

Just then Quinn heard the door open. "Oh, hello von Bleicken, didn't expect to see you here. Mind if I join you?"

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was originally pure Quinn/Marissa bonding, but somehow Jesse and the Ravenclaws wormed their way in. Curse them. Anywho, it's not my favorite chapter, but tell me what you think.


	7. House List: Not a Chapter

A/N: This is not a chapter, someone just requested this. Hopefully this won't spoil anything and it might be changed. Years are in parenthesis beside the names.

House List

**Gryffindor:**  
>Mercedes Jones (7)<br>Noah Puckerman (7)  
>Lauren Zizes (7)<br>Blaine Anderson (7)  
>Ellis Wylie (6)<br>Matheus Fernandes (6)  
>Samuel Larsen (6)<p>

**Ravenclaw:  
><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang (7)  
>Artie Abrams (7)<br>Quinn Fabray (7)  
>Mike Chang (7)<br>McKynleigh Abraham (6)  
>Marissa von Bleicken (6)<br>Taylor Mitchell (7)  
>Sunshine Corazon (6)<p>

**Hufflepuff:  
><strong>Finn Hudson (7)  
>Brittany Pierce (7)<br>Sam Evans (7)  
>Cameron Mitchell (6)<br>Hannah McIalwain (6)  
>Damian McGinty (6)<p>

**Slytherin:  
><strong>Rachel Berry (7)  
>Kurt Hummel (7)<br>Santana Lopez (7)  
>Jesse St. James (7)<br>Dave Karofsky (7)  
>Azimo Adams (7)<br>Emily Vasquez (6)  
>Lindsay Pearce (6)<br>Bryce Ross-Johnson (6)  
>Alex Newell (6)<p> 


	8. Chapter 6: Cammy Has a Crush

A/N: Hey! Sorry for the late update, yesterday was kind of crazy. Anyway, this was originally a Lindsay chapter, but then I realized, Hannah hasn't been introduced yet. It's chapter 6 and I haven't introduced one of my main characters. So, the Lindsay chapter has been delayed, but this chapter actually has a bit of Camrissa, so enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Cammy Has a Crush

**Cameron POV**

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining. The lake was glistening. Even the forest looked less terrifying. And, he wasn't going to complain about the company.

She was stunning. The light turned her hair into a fiery halo. Her eyes glittered with laughter. A small smile was on her face. She looked up at him. "I'm glad we did this."

"Me too." He leaned in and-

"Wakey wakey!" a voice cut in.

Cameron groaned when he saw Damian. "Shut up, you ruined a perfectly god dream. He put his pillow over his head in an attempt to get the dream back.

"Oh, I know," Damian smirked. "'Oh Marissa, Marissa-'" He was cut off by a pillow hitting his face.

Cameron was beet red, "I did not say that!"

Damian just laughed.

-WTHWTH-

"So, how did you guys sleep?" Hannah asked as they joined her for breakfast.

"Cameron slept well," Damian winked. Cameron glared at him.

Hannah raised an eyebrow. "Something tells me I don't wanna know. So….moving on…Damian, How are patrols?"

Damian pouted. "She still won't talk to me. I wish I was working with you instead."

Cameron didn't miss the way Hannah's face lit up. "Well…uh…thanks," she mumbled. Damian just smiled politely.

Cam sighed. His best friend was so oblivious. He decided it was time to rescue Hannah. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Potions," Damian rolled his eyes. Hannah groaned.

"What's wrong with potions? I like that class," Cameron defended.

"No," Hannah told him, "you like your seat mate and the idea of being an auror. There is nothing redeeming about that class."

Damian raised an eyebrow. "It was your idea to take it."

"Yes, because I want to be an auror, not because I want to deal with the she-devil that teaches the class." She stood up. "Now c'mon, she'll kill us if we're late."

-WTHWTH-

When they reached the dungeons they noticed that the Ravenclaws were already there. Cameron walked up to his table to set up his cauldron.

"Hi Cameron," one of Marissa's friends greeted. Her other friend gave a smile that made him nervous.

"Hi…uh…" he didn't know her name.

'Sunshine' Marissa mouthed.

"Sunshine," he finished.

Sunshine smiled and the other friend's, McKynleigh's, grin got even wider. "Well," McKynleigh said, "best we leave you guys alone now. Have fun." She left with a wink.

Marissa rolled her eyes. "She's just too much sometimes."

Cameron looked at Hannah and Damian. "I know the feeling."

She laughed. "So, crazy friends aside, how are you?" She was pretty when she laughed.

"Pretty good, and you?"

She looked down for half a second, but looked back up so quickly he almost missed it. "I'm fine."

He didn't quite believe her and was going to pursue the issue when Professor Sylvester decided to make her appearance. "Good morning ladies, I'd say 'and gentlemen," but we all know there isn't a single one of those here. Now, since most of you are going nowhere with your lives, today you'll be making something you will be needing in the future. Amortentia." She looked around. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go!"

-WTHWTH-

"So, how was potions?" Finn asked the group of three. He had chosen not to continue after his own owls. (Well, he had really failed, but no one was going to bring that up.)

"Cam enjoyed it," Hannah teased. "He got to make a love potion with the girl he loved."

Cameron resisted the urge to tell her that she did the same. He was nicer than that. However, he was never telling them what he thought about girls again. "I do not love her. I just think she's very…" he looked at her, "pretty."

Hannah laughed. "Try telling us that when you're not gawking at her. I think your sister's starting to notice."

"I am not gawking!" he insisted.

But, she was right, because as he was speaking, Taylor stood up and walked towards them. "Hi Hannah. Hi Damo. Hi Cammy-Poo." She sat as close to Cameron as she could, which happened to be on Damian's lap. Hannah glared at her.

"So, Cammy," she started, "what's this I hear about you and my girl Marissa? When Mikki told me you were getting all cozy in potions I didn't believe it. I mean, there's no way you would have the balls to even talk to a girl as pretty as her. But alas, you always sucked at staring subtly. So, what's the deal?"

Cameron put his head in his hands. "We're just potions partners. Why must you blow everything out of proportion?"

"Because I want to be an aunt and Marissa can give me cute nephews and nieces. I want seven."

Cameron groaned; he was never going to hear the end of this. If something didn't happen soon Taylor was going to go into details about how they should make the babies.

Oh cue, Brittany walked up. "Why are there two Camerons and why is one a girl?" she asked seriously.

Taylor, who had no tolerance for stupid questions, stood up. "And that is my cue to leave. Bye guys. Bye Cammy, remember my nieces and nephews. By Damo." She winked at Damian and left.

"Cameron, your sister is insane. Is there any way to get her to go away forever?" Hannah grumbled.

"Aww, she's not that bad," Damian said good-naturedly.

"You only say that 'cause she flirts with you." Cameron could see her jealousy rising. "You know she only does it to bug Cam."

Damian smiled. "And I'm okay with that." Cameron rolled his eyes. Hannah groaned.

"Cameron, girl you is hot," Brittany deadpanned. The rest of the boys nodded in agreement. It was Hannah's turn to roll her eyes and Cameron's to groan.

* * *

><p>AN: So, what did you think? I swear Taylor is trying to take over the story; she has little to do with the plot yet seems to be in every chapter. Although, that may be because the last two chapters were about her house and this one was her brother… Anyway, did I do well with Cameron? Leave a comment.


	9. Chapter 7: A Day in the Life of Lindsay

A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

A Day in the Life of Lindsay

**Lindsay POV**

"Pearce, I need a favor."

Lindsay looked up at the girl demanding her help. "And why, pray tell, are you coming to me?"

"Because you owe me," Emily Vasquez explained.

Lindsay was confused. Never, in the six years that they had known each other had Vasquez ever done anything for her. They were "friends," but that didn't mean much in Slytherin house.

However, when Lindsay told her that, Vasquez just laughed. "Oh really," she smirked, "what about that secret I've been keeping for you?"

Lindsay gulped, "What do you want?"

This was not a good day

-WTHWTH-

"Karofsky, I need a favor."

He turned to her. "Oh, and what do I get out of this?"

"The satisfaction of being an ass," she told him.

"I'm listening…"

"So, Vasquez is an idiot and pissed off Lopez," she told him. "Unfortunately for her, Lopez is captain this year and has managed to convince Hummel, the only person who can beat Vasquez as a chaser, to try out this year. I need you and your goons to change his mind." He looked at her. "And…I'll owe you."

Karofsky grinned. "So, I get to humiliate Hummel _and_ you'll owe me?"

She nodded.

"I'm in."

It was official, she was going to hell.

-WTHWTH-

"Lindsay Pearce how could you!" Rachel Berry screamed.

Lindsay groaned. "What on earth are you talking about Rachel?"

"What you did to Kurt. How could you get Karofsky to go after him?"

"It was…" Lindsay searched for something to say, "necessary."

"Kurt is your friend. How is it necessary to hurt him?" Rachel glared.

Lindsay scoffed. "Puh-lease, as if you wouldn't do the exact same thing if it helped you get something you want. Actually, I'm fairly sure you already have."

"B-but…that's beside the point!" Rachel stuttered. "Besides, what do you have to gain by making his life hell?"

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out." If she was going to hell, she might as well be on top while she was living.

-WTHWTH-

"So Lindsay how was your day?" Damian asked when they met up for their patrol. He was cute, and nice; it was a shame Lindsay had to hate him.

"What did we talk about McGinty?" she asked rudely.

"Uh…we don't," he said.

She smirked. "There's a reason for that. Now, let's patrol in silence."

"Oh, okay." His face fell and he walked ahead of her.

Seeing that normally smiling face frown almost made Lindsay feel remorse. Sometimes, it sucked to be her.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it's short, but I wanted to give you guys an idea of what my Lindsay's like. It's not that she's a complete and total bitch, it's just she has no problem throwing people under the bus to get what she wants. Appearance matters to her. I hope you liked it. Please leave a comment.


	10. Chapter 8: Santana's Sorry

A/N: I didn't get much feedback on my last chapter, but I figured I should put this one up anyway. Seriously people, give me feedback, because otherwise Taylor is going to take over the story because she seems to be the only thing people like. Okay, rant over, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Santana's Sorry

**Santana POV**

"Sup homos?" Santana greeted Kurt Hummel and Alex Newell as she joined them for breakfast. It was the day of the first quidditch game of the season, and her first as captain, and she was in a foul mood.

"Really Santana," Kurt raised an eyebrow, "that's how you choose to greet us."

"Well, maybe I'd be nicer if someone hadn't bailed on me and the team and I wasn't forced to give a spot on the team to someone like Vasquez," Santana accused.

Kurt didn't even have the decency to look ashamed. "I would have loved to help you, but it was not worth dealing with Karofsky and his morons. I already have to share a dorm with them; I'm not going to spend my free time being harassed too."

Santana glared at him. "And you think I do? It's for the good of the house."

"What's good for the house comes second to what's good for me."

Santana groaned, but she had no real comeback. "If we lose to Gryffindor again, I'm taking this out on you." Slytherin hadn't beaten Gryffindor once since Blaine became captain their 5th year.

Then, out of the corner of her eye she saw Brittany enter the hall clad in Gryffindor red and gold. She stood up. "I've got to go take care of something."

"Go with God Satan, I mean Santana," Kurt called as she walked away.

-WTHWTH-

"What the hell Britt!" Santana screamed at the Hufflepuff after she pulled her into an empty classroom.

"What?" Brittany asked, honestly dumbfounded.

"You promised you would cheer for me," Santana told her.

"I am," Brittany replied.

"Then why are you in Gryffindor colors?"

Brittany looked down. "Oh, this, Kelsi chose it. She said the outfit Lord Tubbington picked out for me was too Christmas-y. Personally, I think it was perfect. It was red and green and gold and silver and had a reindeer on it. But, everyone does say Kelsi is the smart one, so I listened to her."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Britt, you should be in green and silver, you promised me." She walked out of the room.

"But what about Blaine?" she heard Brittany whisper before the door closed.

-WTHWTH-

"Okay, I want a good, clean game," Beiste told the players as they got out onto the field. "Captains, shake hands."

Santana and Blaine walked to the center of the field. "We're gonna crush you Anderson."

Blaine laughed, "Good luck with that Santana."

They shook hands. Then, the snitch was off, the whistle was blown, and the game had begun.

-WTHWTH-

"The score is 200 to 150, Slytherin's lead, and Gryffindor has the quaffle," Jacob Ben Israel, the commentator announced. "Bolton shoots! And St. James blocks it. Now Pearce has the quaffle. She passes to Vasquez. Back to Pearce. Now Lopez."

Santana was on top of the world. There was no way they were losing this game.

"Wait, it seems Anderson has seen the snitch. Yes, yes he has! Berry seems to have noticed it too. They're neck and neck. Wait, it seems like Anderson has the lead."

This was not happening. Blaine was not going to ruin this for her. She pushed over the nearest beater, a Gryffindor, Puckerman, and stole his club. She found a bludger and aimed for Blaine.

It hit.

"And Berry catches the snitch! Slytherin wins!" was blasting through the stadium as Blaine fell.

Santana won. Now why did it not feel right?

-WTHWTH-

"How could you!" Brittany accused as Santana exited the changing room.

"How could I what? Win?" Santana questioned.

"How could you do that to Blaine? He's in the Hospital Wing!" Brittany yelled.

"He'll be fine. And it was necessary," Santana explained.

"How is it necessary to hurt your friends," Brittany looked betrayed. "Blaine is our friend. Or at least, he's my friend. I thought he was your friend too." With that she walked away.

It was the first time Brittany had ever turned her back on Santana.

-WTHWTH-

That night, Santana decided to use the invisibility cloak she "borrowed" from Blaine and visit him in the Hospital Wing. There was no way she was visiting him in broad daylight.

When she got there he was asleep. "Wake up Blanderson," she shook him.

"Huh. What? Santana?" he asked groggily. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," she said simply.

"Well that's kind of you," he said, "considering it's your fault I'm in here."

She rolled her eyes. "You can't seriously be mad at me."

"I should be."

"But you're not."

"How did you get here anyway?" he changed the subject.

"With this," she showed him the invisibility cloak.

"Seriously Santana, you stole my cloak?"

"It's not like you were using it. I need it for...things," she winked.

"I did not need to know that," he groaned. "What is it with you San? You ignore me, steal my stuff, knock me off my broom, wake me up in the middle of the night, and then expect us to be best friends. Why don't you just leave?"

"But-"

"Leave!" he was going to be heard if he didn't quiet down.

"Fine!" she said and got up.

Before she left, she looked over her shoulder at him. "I really am sorry Blaine."

He sighed. "I know. Don't forget the cloak. I don't want you to be caught out of bed on my account."

She exited the room smiling. She knew he couldn't stay mad at her.

A/N: Well, what do you think? Did I do well with Santana? Leave a comment!

* * *

><p>Oh, and I've been thinking of making a one-shot series for all the little moments that led up to this chapter. It'll be fluffy and angsty and everything in between. Also, it will include all the GleeTGP characters, not just the main Welcome to Hogwarts ones. If anyone's interested please review, because I won't write it if no one wants to read it.

OC Alert! (Kinda): Kelsi isn't' an OC, she's actually Kelsi Neilson from High School Musical. I needed another Hufflepuff girl to pick out Brittany's outfit and Kelsi was the first person to pop into my head. The other HSM kids go to Hogwarts too, but they'll only be mentioned briefly if at all. Troy and Chad are on the Gryffindor quidditch team, Gabrielle and Taylor are Ravenclaws (so they might be mentioned purely for the Taylor confusion) and Ryan and Sharpay are Slytherins, if I ever mention them again. Unlike Taylor, who was supposed to only be mentioned once or twice and then go away and now has been in more chapters than anyone except Marissa, they really don't matter at all.


	11. Chapter 9: It's a Date

A/N: Well, back to the main storyline. Sorry it gets off a lot, but it's important to establish all the main characters. Another thing, the page breaks seem to be weird, so bear with me. Anyway, hope you enjoy. This chapter takes place about a month into the school year, right before the first Hogsmeade trip.

Also, to my anonymous reviewer: People aren't mad at Santana because Blaine got hit with a bludger, because yes, that does happen all the time. People are mad at Santana because she is a chaser who stole a beater on the other team's club to knock Blaine off his broom and he got seriously injured. And really, most people aren't mad at her, her house would view her as a hero for what she did. Only Brittany and Blaine are mad at her, and that's because Blaine is her friend, and she hurt him for a game.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

It's a Date

**Marissa POV**

If Marissa was being completely honest with herself, she would admit she loves potions. But, it's just because she enjoyed the class. It had nothing to do with the fact that she was paired with a cute, funny, sweet boy. At least, that's what she would say if anyone (*cough*TaylorandMcKynleigh*cough*) asked.

"Passable," Professor Sylvester sniffed as she looked over their draught of the living dead.

Cameron turned to her, grinning, "Well, you did it again. I might actually pass this class this year."

Marissa smiled back. "You helped too. You were…moral support," she teased.

"Haha, very funny," he rolled his eyes. He attempted to pout, but was smiling too much for it to be affective.

"Well, talk to you Monday," she told him after she finished cleaning up.

"Uh, Marissa, wait," he said.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if, maybe, if you're not busy…"

She giggled; he was cute when he was nervous. "Yes?"

"I know it's kinda last minute, but…"

"Cam, what is it."

"?" he blurted.

"Um, sorry, didn't catch that."

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"

She grinned, "You mean, like a date?"

"Well yeah, I mean, only if you want it to be."

Her grin grew, "I'd love to."

He looked down, "I understand, it was last- Wait, did you say yes."

She nodded.

"YES!" he fist pumped. She giggled. "Oh, I said that out loud, didn't I?"

She nodded, "Don't worry, it was cute."

He grinned. "So, meet you in the Great Hall tomorrow?"

"It's a date."

With that he practically skipped off, leaving her standing there, not completely believing what just happened.

McKynleigh walked up to her. "What's got you grinning like an idiot?"

"Cameron just asked me out."

Marissa almost went deaf from McKynleigh's scream.

-WTHWTH-

"What's got you two so happy?" Quinn asked the two 6th years as they joined the table.

"Mars has got a hot date tomorrow," McKynleigh teased.

"Ooooh, who with?" Tina asked.

Marissa smiled. "Cameron Mitchell."

While the rest of the girls squealed, Taylor turned to Marissa seriously. "I want seven."

"What?" Marissa was dumbfounded.

"Seven, nieces and nephews. And I want them soon. Do I need to go into de-"

"NO!" Marissa screamed, standing up and slamming her hand on the table. Everyone at the table, and most of the surrounding tables stared at her.

"I mean, that won't be necessary," she said timidly as she sat down.

The rest of the table just laughed at her misery.

-WTHWTH-

Despite Taylor and McKynleigh's teasing, it was a good day. She went through it almost in a daze, a very happy daze. Sure she couldn't help but exchange shy glances with Cameron in all the classes they had together (causing Ravenclaw to lose 50 points from all McKynleigh's snickering) but it was worth it. She was so excited for her date. Before she knew it, the day was over.

"So, this is the outfit?" Marissa asked.

"For the millionth time yes," Taylor groaned from her spot on Marissa's bed. "I approved it, Quinn approved it, Tina approved it, McKynleigh approved it, Sunshine approved it, everyone in your and my dorm approved it, even Artie and Mike approved it. The only one who hasn't approved it is Cameron and trust me, he will."

"You sure?"

"YES!" the girls screamed in unison.

"Sorry," Marissa mumbled.

"Aww, Mars, you're so cute," Quinn told her.

"Thanks," Marissa blushed. "Are you sure you don't mind waking up early to do my hair?"

"Definitely. If I'm lucky I'll be out of the dorm before St. James wakes up and I'll miss his morning harassment."

"And I'll be doing your makeup," McKynleigh promised.

"And I'll supervise," Taylor said. "After all, this is my baby brother we're talking about."

"Now, you need to get to sleep, you have an early morning tomorrow," Quinn was in full on mother mode.

"Okay mom," Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Night ladies," Tina told them as she dragged Taylor out of the room.

"Night," Marissa called as she changed into pajamas. She then crawled into bed, praying to every god she knew of that she wouldn't have another dream.

-WTHWTH-

She was lucky. The only thing she remembered from her dream that night was someone telling her: "Be careful, or else you will be joining James Potter."

-WTHWTH-

She was woken up early the next day, but not by Taylor, Quinn, or McKynleigh. It was Professor Pillsbury. "Marissa, you're going to need to come with me," the Ravenclaw head told her.

She was confused, but followed the other red head out of the dorm and all the way to the Headmaster's office. When she got there she saw Blaine waiting in the room. "The Headmaster should be up shortly," Professor Pillsbury told them before she left.

Blaine turned to her. "Do you know what this is about?" he asked.

"No," she said, "but I hope it doesn't take long."

"What's got you in such a hurry?"

"I have a date," she grinned.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "With who? And do I have to tell your father?"

Marissa bit her lip. "Cameron Mitchell."

"The Hufflepuff chaser?" She nodded. "He's cute."

"I know."

Before she could say any more, Headmaster Figgins walked in. "I'm sorry to drag you out of be so early, but I have some bad news," he started. "Last night James Potter passed away. We've decided to send you both home to be with your family for the funeral preparation, immediately."

Blaine and Marissa looked at each other. "Well, I guess you'll have to reschedule that date."

* * *

><p>AN: Poor Cameron and Marissa, but I couldn't make it too easy on them. Of the three main couples, they have the easiest time because they actually like each other. Still, they won't be getting together for a while, sorry. I'll probably put Cameron's reaction in my one-shot series, because it doesn't really matter for the story and it's kind of short. Well, don't forget to comment.


	12. Chapter 10: Meeting Harry

A/N: Sorry no update yesterday. Life's gotten busy so I don't think I'll be able to update every day anymore, sorry. I will have at least one update a week still. This isn't the longest chapter, but it's important. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Meeting Harry

**Marissa POV**

The first thing Marissa did then she got to the Burrow was write Cameron an apology letter. He might not get it right away, but at least he'd know she was sorry for missing their date. The next thing she did was find her mother.

Monica von Bleicken, formerly Monica Weasley, was a strong, proud woman, the type of woman Marissa wished she could be. It broke her heart to see her mother so sad. James Potter had always been her mom's favorite uncle.

"I just can't believe he's gone," Marissa's mother sobbed into her husband's chest.

Marissa tapped her father on the shoulder. "I got this," she whispered and took his place comforting her mom. They sat there for hours, crying.

-WTHWTH-

Eventually, Blaine came into the room. He shook Marissa awake. "C'mon," he whispered, careful not to wake her mother, "let's get out of here."

She followed him outside to the garden. All the adults were inside, grieving, so it was just the two of them. They sat in silence.

"Why'd you bring me out here?" she eventually asked.

"Honestly, I don't know," he answered. "I guess I just couldn't take the sadness. Uncle James was the most cheerful of all of us; I don't think he'd want us all to be so sad."

"It can't be helped," she replied. "We did just lose someone important to us. We miss him."

"Yeah, but he didn't even cry at Aunt Lily's funeral," Blaine laughed at the memory. "Said she'd call him a sissy."

Marissa wiped away her tears and laughed with him. "He always did have a way with words, didn't he?"

"I guess that's the problem," he said, "he was just so _alive._ No one saw it coming."

She swallowed, guilty. "I did."

-WTHWTH-

They were running through the house. Well, more accurately, Blaine was running, Marissa was being dragged along.

"Blaine, slow down. Where are you taking me?" She was running out of breath.

"You'll see," was his only response. He didn't even bother slowing.

Then, suddenly, he stopped. She bumped into him. "Wha?" she exclaimed.

"You've been having prophetic dreams about dark wizards," he stated. "Well, who's the expert on strangely accurate dreams?"

Just then, she realized where they were. "You're joking."

"Nope," he said, and pushed her into the portrait room.

-WTHWTH-

"Ah, Blaine," exclaimed one of the portraits. "How is my favorite great-grandson? It's wonderful to see you again, although I wish the circumstances were better…."

"I'm your only great-grandson Grandpa Harry," Blaine pointed out.

"True," Harry said. "So, what can I do for you? And does it have something to do with the girl hiding behind you? Melissa, isn't it?"

"Marissa," Marissa mumbled. It was intimidating being in the presence of Harry Potter, even in portrait form. She really didn't want him to think she was crazy.

"Right, Ron and Hermione's girl, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Grandpa Harry," Blaine to the rescue, "Marissa has a question for you."

"Well?"

"Hypothetically," Marissa mumbled, knowing this couldn't end well, "what would you do if…maybe…possibly… you happened to be having dreams about….say…dark wizards that happened to be…. I don't know…coming true….?"

Harry just looked at her. "Come again?"

She took a deep breath. She already made a fool of herself, how much worse could it get? "I've been having dreams about dark wizards chasing me through a forest. I thought it was nothing, but some of the dreams started coming true. Now I have no idea what to do."

"Oh," was all Harry said, before: "That makes sense."

"Seriously, you believe me?" She didn't know what else to say.

"Oh course I believe you," he smiled at her. "The same thing happened to me when I was your age."

"Shut up," she nudged Blaine, who was wearing his 'I told you so' smile.

"I didn't say anything," he feigned innocence. "So, what should she do?" Back to the topic at hand.

"Well," Harry took a deep breath, "I don't know what she should do, but when that happened to me I started a secret defense group so people could defend themselves. Of course, it would be incredibly irresponsible for me to tell you to do that." He winked.

"Oh, but of course," Blaine smiled, still trying to pull off the innocent look.

"And where would this supposed group that's not going to exist meet?" Marissa asked. She was so much better at playing innocent than Blaine.

"Why, the Room of Requirement of course.

* * *

><p>AN: So, what do you think? If you still don't understand why Blaine and Marissa are there I'll break it down for you. Marissa is Hugo Weasley's granddaughter. Blaine is Albus Potter's grandson. The Weasley family is still close after three generations, so when there's a death in the family they are pulled out of school for the funeral arrangements. Message me if you still have any questions. Don't forget to comment.


	13. Chapter 11: The Death

A/N: So, this story has officially taken over my life. Seriously, I'm having dreams about it. Anyway, short chapter, but necessary. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

The Death

**Marissa POV**

Once again, they were in the forest. Her, him, a short girl, the dark girl she had already identified as McKynleigh, and a boy who looked like Bryce from Slytherin.

This time, however, they were captured, lined up like cattle for slaughter. They were in a clearing with a giant altar-like thing in the center. She didn't know what it was for, but she knew it couldn't be good.

"You," a man in dark, hooded robes pointed to Bryce and dragged him to the altar.

"Long live Grindelwald!" the man screamed. He slit Bryce's throat.

-WTHWTH-

"Marissa!" McKynleigh shook her awake. She was still screaming as she came into consciousness.

"Rissa! God, are you okay?" Miki asked, sounding honestly concerned.

"I'm fine," Marissa told her, not wanting to worry the other girl. "I'm fine." Now, if only she believed it.

"Good," McKynleigh said. She believed her. "You know, in the week you were gone I almost go t to remember what sleep felt like, there was no roommate keeping me us with screaming and whimpering."

"Sorry," Marissa looked down, ashamed.

McKynleigh had her concerned face on. "It's okay. Let's go get breakfast."

-WTHWTH-

When they got to the Great Hall they noticed a commotion in the entrance.

"What's going on?" Marissa asked. McKynleigh usually knew what was going on.

"I have no idea, but I'm gonna find out…" she smirked.

She walked up to a short girl and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, first year, what's going on?"

The girl turned around. "First of all, I'm not a first year." It was Ellis Wylie, the Gryffindor prefect for their year.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Marissa knew McKynleigh couldn't care less. "So, what's going on?"

"It's Bryce Ross-Johnson," Ellis said, "he was found dead, throat slit, outside the Forbidden Forest."

McKynleigh gasped. Marissa ran.

-WTHWTH-

"Quinn! Open the door!" Marissa pounded on the entrance to the heads' dorm.

After a moment, a tired looking Quinn opened the door.

"Let me guess, you saw it."

* * *

><p>AN: So…what do you think? Good? Bad? Don't be afraid to comment. Also, I want to do a new Stories (Story?) from Hogwarts but have no ideas, suggestions?

Next chapter: The return of Quinn Fabray, Jesse St. James, and, of course, St. Fabray.


	14. Chapter 12: Planning and the New Kid

A/N: Jesse's kind of a perv in this chapter, but it's mostly to bug Quinn. But, I do love writing them together; it's hard to remember other people are in the scene when they're there.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Planning and the New Kid

**Quinn POV**

"So, let me get this straight, you talked to a dead man and now you think Grindelwald is back and we need to form some sort of resistance group to fight him."

"I wouldn't call him a dead man, but yes, basically," Marissa said, looking sheepish.

Quinn sighed, "Well, what do you need me to do?"

A smile broke out across the younger girl's face. "Well, we already have the meeting place and the way in. Now we just need the-"

"Wait," Quinn cut her off. "I heard something."

She tiptoed over to the door and opened it. Jesse St. James fell into the room.

"What do you want St. James?" Quinn knew he was up to something.

He got up and dusted himself off, his usual smirk in place. "I take it you won't accept you, naked, in my bed as an answer."

"I won't."

"Even if I said von Bleicken could join us?"

Marissa turned bright red and sputtered. "You're a pig," Quinn sneered. "And you have a girlfriend."

"If that's the only reason," Jesse smirked, "then maybe I need to rethink this whole 'girlfriend' thing."

"You're a pig."

"Can you guys fight out your UST later?" Marissa blurted. "Because there's a dead boy in the Great Hall and I'm sort of freaking out.

Right, there were more important things at hand than telling off Jesse St. Douchebag. "Sorry." Quinn rubbed Marissa's back to calm her down. Then, she turned to Jesse. "How much did you hear?"

"She thinks Grindelwald's back and wants to form a group to fight him in a magical room that can become whatever you want it to be just because a dream and a picture told her to."

Marissa looked down, ashamed. Quinn rolled her eyes, knowing that was exactly the reaction he was looking for. "You couldn't have just said everything?"

"Nope," he gave her a cheeky grin.

"What do you want for your silence?" He opened his mouth. "And no, I will not sleep with you."

"Well you're no fun." Was he seriously pouting? "But that wasn't what I was going to say. I want in, and I want to name it."

"Oh no," Quinn groaned. "Why can't we just call it the DA or something?"

"Because we are not Dumbledore's Army," he said matter-of-factly. "The only interaction we've ever had with Albus Dumbledore was through a picture in the Headmaster's office."

She would never admit it, but he had a point. "Fine, what do you want to call it?"

"The Order for the Resistance of Grindelwald, Youth," he proclaimed proudly.

"Okay…" she didn't' get it, but there were more important things to worry about. "Next issue, who are we recruiting?" She got out a piece of paper and wrote down their names.

"Blaine," Marissa said immediately, "he already knows anyway."

"Okay," Quinn wrote his name down. "I'm assuming he'll want to bring a friend or two, so make sure they're trustworthy."

Marissa nodded. "And we should probably tell Taylor, Miki, Tina, and Sunshine."

"No," Quinn told her. "I love them to death but Tay and McKynleigh can't keep a secret to save their lives. Tina would tell mike who would tell Artie who would tell Taylor, which kinda defeats the purpose of not telling her. And Sunshine's a bit too…fragile…to deal with evil wizards. Next."

Marissa looked disappointed, but there was no denying the truth of her statement. "That's it, there's no one else I know well enough to trust."

Quinn couldn't think of anyone either. Jesse took the paper from her hands and put down two names. She looked at it. "No! No, you aren't inviting people, especially not her." She spat out the last word.

"And why not?" He cocked his eyebrow.

"She tried to kill me!"

"Only twice."

"Third time's the charm."

"Calm down Quinn. Rachel and Lindsay are two of the most gifted witches of our generation. And, they're good at keeping secrets."

"And they're evil."

"Being a Slytherin doesn't make you evil, Quinn. You of all people should know that." That statement was loaded and he knew it.

She resisted the urge to say 'You obviously haven't met my mother' and glared at him. "I said no."

Jesse just smiled. "Either you change your mind and I tell them, or you continue being stubborn and I tell them anyway. Your choice."

Damn him. The glaring continued.

"Umm…" Marissa spoke up after a few minutes. Both heads snapped toward her. They had forgotten she was in the room. "I think we've figured out everything out. So, I'll just leave you two to…whatever it is you do…. Bye!" She exited the room quickly but Quinn didn't miss the wink she sent her way. Marissa was officially spending too much time with Taylor and McKynleigh.

"This is your fault," Quinn continued her glaring.

"What, that you couldn't take your eyes off me?" She really wished she could wipe that smirk off his face. "I can't help it if you find me irresistible."

"You're impossible," she told him, giving up for the time being. "What were you doing here anyway?"

"I live here."

"Not in my room. Now, why are you here?"

A look of realization crossed his face. "Right, the Headmaster wants to see us." His arms were around her, dragging her out of the room, before she could even open her mouth to scold him for forgetting something so important.

-WTHWTH-

"Will you let go of me," she demanded. "I am more than capable of walking by myself."

"I understand." She didn't like his tone. "You're just too intoxicated by my presence that you find it difficult to be around me."

She pushed him away. "I find it difficult to be around you for a multitude of reasons, but that isn't one."

"Keep telling yourself that Quinine," he said as they approached the entrance.

-WTHWTH-

They entered the office to yelling.

"A boy was killed! We need to send all the students home! It's obviously not safe for them here anymore!"

"We cannot send the students home every time there is a little problem William."

"'A little problem!' A student was murdered!"

"And we have reason to believe this is an isolated incident."

"What reason?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss this matter with you William!"

With that Professor Shuester stormed out of the room, drawing Figgins' attention to Quinn and Jesse in the doorway. "Ah, Mr. St. James, Miss Fabray, come in, have a seat."

"How can we help you Headmaster?" Jesse asked pleasantly. He was always charming around authority figures.

"We are getting a new transfer student from Durmstrang. Because you two are the prime example of what Hogwarts students should be, I would like you to show him around."

"It would be our pleasure," Quinn forced a smile. She wasn't looking forward to spending more time with Jesse, but there was no way he was going to look better than her in front of the headmaster.

Just then, a boy she had never seen before entered the room. "And here he is now. Students, meet Sebastian Smythe."

* * *

><p>AN: Dun dun dun…. Sebastian's my favorite new character, so I just couldn't resist including him. So, how was it? Did you enjoy the St. Fabray?


	15. Chapter 13: ORGY

A/N: God, this chapter was impossible to write. There was writer's block, then a project, then more writer's block. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

The Order for the Resistance of Grindelwald, Youth (O.R.G.Y.)

**Marissa POV**

It had been a week since the planning started and it was finally time for the Order for Resistance of Grindelwald, Youth to meet. Marissa couldn't be more nervous. What if they thought she was crazy? What if they told somebody? What if this little group didn't make a difference at all?

But, now was not the time to worry. It was quidditch practice.

"Great practice guys!" Mike called as they landed their brooms. "Now, before I let you go I want to remind you that we're playing Hufflepuff this weekend. So, strengths and weaknesses? Go."

"Finn Hudson is easily the best beater at the school," Quinn spoke up first. "Sorry," she said to Taylor and Matt Rutherford, the two beaters. Matt simply shrugged while Taylor mock-glared at her best friend.

"You're just saying that because you think he's cute," the other blonde teased. "Besides, while he's a talented beater, he's not the best captain. He has no idea how to lead his team."

"That team doesn't exactly need much leadership," Tina pointed out. "Their chasers are so in tune with each other they might as well be the same person. Or mind readers."

"While Hannah, Cam, and Damo make a good team, so do Quinn, Mars, and Miki," Taylor countered. "And, unlike Mike, their keeper's new and doesn't work with them as effectively."

"What about their seeker?" Mike asked the team.

"Brittany Pierce is good," Marissa said, "but she's easily distracted and rarely focuses on finding the snitch."

"Good," Mike told them. "Now, get some rest, we have a game tomorrow."

-WTHWTH-

"We have to win this match," Taylor told them as they exited the changing room. "Cam and I have a bet, loser has to be the winner's slave for a week, and I cannot lose."

"Seriously, Tay?" Quinn rolled her eyes, used to her best friend's antics.

"Well, duh, think of all the great things I can make Cam do," she had an evil grin on her face and attempted an evil laugh.

"Speaking of Taylor's adorable little brother," McKynleigh said with a matching evil grin. This was not good. "How're things going Marissa?"

"We're just friends," Marissa attempted to tell them.

"Friends don't get that excited for dates," Quinn pointed out. Oh no, with Quinn on their side this wasn't going to end well for Marissa. She had to shut this down quickly.

"Yeah, well, if we were more than friends he would have tried to ask me out on another date, wouldn't he?" she snapped, trying not to let her disappointment show. "Besides, he's been spending most of his time talking to some girl named Macy."

"Oh no." Everyone turned to Taylor. "Ex-girlfriend," she explained.

"Oh," Marissa couldn't contain her disappointment this time.

With that, Quinn went straight into mother mode. "Well, sorry, but Marissa and I have to work on a project. Bye." She pulled Marissa in the direction of the Room of Requirement without even a wave goodbye.

-WTHWTH-

"So," Quinn said once they were out of earshot, "because practice ran late everyone should already be there. Do you know who Blaine invited? I don't want to be surprised."

"Brittany Pierce, I think," Marissa mumbled.

"Really? Isn't she kinda…not all there?"

"Yeah, she's a bit eccentric, but Blaine and her have been friends for a while. He trusts her."

"If you say so," Quinn said as they approached the entrance. "Cheer up; this is what you've been waiting for."

-WTHWTH-

When they entered the room Marissa noticed it was set up with all sort of defensive items and books, just like Harry (Uncle Harry?) had described to her. Blaine was smiling at her, as if he was thinking the same thing. She also noticed the people. Jesse St. James was there, obviously, along with Rachel Berry and Lindsay Pearce. Blaine and Brittany Pierce were there also. So was Santana Lopez.

She did not see that one coming.

"What is Lopez doing here?" Quinn was once again glaring at Jesse. "We only approved two people, barely."

Jesse smirked; Marissa was starting to wonder if he had any other facial expressions. "I assumed you invited her."

"I invited her," Brittany spoke up. "I heard the name and, well, it's not an orgy without Santana."

Blaine laughed. Marissa's eyes grew wide. Quinn growled, "You're a dead man St. James."

She actually started chasing him around the room when Rachel screamed, "Stop harassing my boyfriend! I understand you can't get your own, but couldn't you at least leave mine alone. He obviously has no interest in you."

Marissa stifled a laugh. Quinn's jaw dropped, "You have got to be kidding me."

Luckily, before an argument could start, Santana stepped in. "As much as I love hanging out with you losers, I have better things to do, like bash my head into a wall, so can we get to the point."

"Oh," Marissa said. She had forgotten the reason they were there. She explained everything. She told them about the dreams, the unicorns, Bryce, Harry, everything.

They looked at her for a few minutes, unsure of what to say. Then:

"Well, I'm out." It was Santana.

"What, why?" Blaine asked.

She laughed, "You can't seriously tell me you believe her bull shit story."

Marissa's heart sunk. Of course they wouldn't believe her, why should they.

"Yes. Yes I do," Blaine said, sounding determined to convince her to stay.

"Well, I don't, and even if I did, Grindelwald is dead. So, unless you have something else to tell me, I'm leaving." A few others nodded in agreement.

"Well," Marissa said, unsure, "there is one thing." She showed them a drawing of something she saw in her dream last night. One of the men in robes was wearing it. It was a line within a circle within a triangle. "I have no idea what it means, but it seemed important." She looked to Quinn, hoping she'd know.

"Sorry," Quinn said, "I have no idea what that is."

"Well, that's it, I'm out. C'mon Britt." Santana walked away, followed my Lindsay and Rachel. Brittany, however, did not move. "Britt?"

"I know what it is," the 'dumb blonde' said. She pulled out a necklace with the same symbol on it. "It's the sign for the Deathly Hollows. The Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone, and the Cloak of Invisibility, they give the owner the power over death."

Santana sighed. "If Brittany believes you, I guess I do too. Now, what are we supposed to do?"

Quinn took charge. "It's late, and Jesse and I are supposed to make sure everyone's in bed for curfew. We'll meet next week."

* * *

><p>AN: So, what did you think? I probably won't elaborate on the quidditch match, but I might have something to do with the outcome of Cam and Tay's bet. Any opinions? Also, it's almost V-Day. I'm probably going to put a St. Fabray one-shot up in Stories from Hogwarts, but I could attempt something else if anyone really wants it, it just can't be Damsay or Camrissa because they're not really at that point in this story. Sorry. Anyway, don't forget to comment, I would love some constructive criticism.


	16. Chapter 14: Lindsay Investigates

A/N: So…I started writing this, then I discovered it was Cameron's birthday so I attempted a one-shot, but that failed so back to this. Sorry for the delay! (But you should totally check out my one-shot series, just sayin…) Enjoy!

Note: Some of the information on here was taken from Wikipedia, sorry if it's wrong.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Lindsay Investigates

**Lindsay POV**

It had been a week since the first meeting and Lindsay still didn't know what to believe. She trusted Jesse, but, if the name of the group was anything to go by, he didn't seem to be taking the whole "Grindelwald's back" thing very seriously. He was probably there because he thought it would provide him with some sort of entertainment, not because he wanted to do good. Rachel was obviously only there to keep her boyfriend away from Fabray.

Lindsay, on the other hand, wanted to help save the world. She wasn't sure why, maybe to make up for all the crap she's done since starting school, maybe to prove she's worth something, maybe for the glory, or maybe because deep, deep down inside she was a good person. She didn't think it was the last one. But, whatever her reason was, she was at least interested in the cause.

Still, she needed to do some investigating.

-WTHWTH-

Because she knew it would be obvious if she suddenly started using the library like a common Ravenclaw, she decided on a subtler way of investigating, one she used more often. She was going to ask her teachers. Luckily, because not enough students decided to take it, she had potions first hour.

Professor Sylvester was ranting about arts in school and why they should be banned, which made no sense because Hogwarts barely had a choir, when Lindsay finally got up the courage to interrupt her. Professor Sylvester's rants could take up entire class periods and Lindsay needed an answer sooner rather than later.

"Professor Sylvester," she said.

"What do you want Berry Jr.," the potions mistress snapped. Lindsay flinched; she had forgotten how irritated Sylvester got when interrupted.

"I-I was just wondering," she stuttered at first, but quickly regained her composure, "what are the properties of unicorn blood? I know it's powerful, but we don't seem to use it in potions." Out of the corner of her eye, Lindsay saw von Bleicken give her a suspicious glance.

"That's because unicorn blood is cursed," Sylvester snapped. "If you drink it you can extend your life, but you will be cursed."

"Cursed how?" Vasquez asked. Lindsay didn't like her tone.

"It doesn't matter, stay away from the stuff!" she yelled, and that was that.

-WTHWTH-

Next on Lindsay's list was Ancient Ruins. Thankfully, Professor Holiday was more willing to talk than Professor Sylvester.

"Professor, I was wondering about the purpose behind human sacrifice?" she asked ever so innocently.

"Oh, Miss Pearce, I'm so glad you asked, I've actually been meaning to talk about it. Many ancient cultures used human sacrifice, often to appease their gods. A few also used them to contact the dead, going as far as to say that it could bring back the dead. Needless to say, the need for "pure blood" caused a lot of virgins to die." She continued the rant, but Lindsay heard all she needed. Von Bleicken was still staring at her.

-WTHWTH-

The last thing, or things, she needed to know about were the Deathly Hallows. She knew the perfect teacher to ask.

"Professor Shuester, what are the Deathly Hallows?"

He looked at her strangely. "Why do you ask?"

Crap, she hadn't been expecting that. "I came across the term in my reading, and was just wondering."

"Why were you reading children's stories?"

"Um…no reason, just reminiscing I guess… but I never did understand them."

"Well, it's pretty much just like the story says. There are three of them, the Elder Wand, which is basically an unbeatable wand, the Resurrection Stone, which can summon the spirits of the dead, and the Cloak of Invisibility, which is pretty self-explanatory. Together they're supposed to make their owner the Master of Death. It's just a story, but it's rumored that Harry Potter was the last Master of Death, and the last to see any of the Hallows." Von Bleicken gasped at the last sentence.

"Thank you Professor Shuester," she smiled. She had all she needed now.

-WTHWTH-

"What the hell was that?" von Bleicken stormed up to her after class.

"What ever could you mean?" Lindsay asked.

"Were you trying to tell the world we're trying to avoid an evil wizard from being resurrected? Because you weren't exactly subtle."

"No," she said simply, "I'm trying to figure out what your dreams mean and if I'm interested."

"And…"

"Von Bleicken, you've got yourself another member." She smiled and stuck out her hand.

The Ravenclaw shook it tentatively. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" She wasn't playing dumb this time.

"Call everyone by their last names?"

"First names are for friends. I'm a Slytherin; we don't make friends, not close ones at least."

"Well," the other girl smiled, a real smile, "we're in a secret resistance group together, I guess that makes us friends. Call me Marissa."

Lindsay smiled back, "I'm Lindsay."

"Pearce, what's taking you so long?" Alex Newell called, obviously sick of waiting for her.

"Just a second," she called back. "Bye…Marissa."

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! Marissa and Lindsay are friends now! Originally it was longer, but I figured you guys wanted this up today, so the ending has been moved to a later chapter, hope you don't mind. For the next chapter: it's either going to be a Halloween dance or a giant time skip to right before fall break (yes, I know they don't have a fall break in England, but they need to for the purpose of this story) it's up to you so don't forget to comment. Also, I will be going on a short hiatus, 4 weeks max, because I am a theatre tech, and one of my friends asked for help on a show because they're tragically short and then I have my own show. Hopefully I'll still have some chapters up during that time, but it will eat away a big chunk of my free time that I devote to writing, sorry. Anyway, don't forget to comment (again), especially if you want a Halloween chapter.


	17. Chapter 15: Prelude to a Dance

A/N: I'm back! (For right now, then I need to disappear again…) But the point is, you guys get another chapter! Thank you to those who haven't abandoned me. I've been done with most of this (up till Fuinn) for about a week now, but then the weekend hit. Sorry. Anyway, I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it. Not all the couples are romantic ships, but friendships are awesome too. Still, so many couples, and not nearly as much as I wanted (no Blaintana, sigh). Well, sit back, relax, and most importantly, enjoy!

Chapter 15

Prelude to a Dance

**Von Pearce**

Another O.R.G.Y. meeting was over, and Lindsay and Marissa were walking to their dorms together. "So," Marissa said after checking to make sure no non-members were in earshot, "you going to the Halloween Dance?"

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "It's mandatory."

"True," Marissa laughed. "But do you have a date?"

Lindsay made an exaggerated gasp. "Marissa von Bleicken, are you asking me out? I'm scandalized!" She laughed.

"Depends, will you put out?" Marissa started cracking up. "But, in all seriousness, will you be my backup?"

"Well…" Lindsay smirked, "I am a Slytherin, and we Slytherins never say yes to anything but a formal invitation."

"What do you want? Me to get down on one knee?"

The smirking continued. "That will suffice."

Marissa rolled her eyes and groaned, but kneeled all the same. She grabbed the other girls hand and put one hand to her heart dramatically. "Will you, my dear Lindsay Pearce, do me, Marissa von Bleicken, the honor of being my backup date for the Halloween Dance?"

Lindsay dramatically put her free hand to her forehead. "Marissa, darling, I thought you would never ask." They dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Imagine if our houses could see us now," Marissa said once she caught her breath. "I almost wish we didn't get dates just to see their reactions.

Lindsay's smile vanished. Right…that.

**Britana**

"So, Britt-Britt, do you have a date for the Halloween Dance?" Santana asked as they walked away from the meeting.

"I'm going stag," Brittany said, "and I'll look so hot I'll steal everyone's dates. So, I guess that makes everyone my date."

Santana laughed, it was classic Brittany logic. "Well, save me a dance, okay?"

Britt childishly stuck out her pinkie finger. "Promise?"

Santana smiled; there was just something about Britt and her childish nature that made her so happy. "Promise."

**Mathellis**

It was a normal evening in the Gryffindor common room. Sure, the younger students were freaking out about the upcoming dance, but to Ellis and Matheus, sitting in the corner playing Exploding Snap, it could be any random Friday.

"So, Ellis, are you excited for the dance?" Matheus asked after losing another game.

"No," she rolled her eyes, "dances are stupid."

"Wanna go with me?"

"I'd love to."

**Tike**

Tina, McKynleigh and Taylor were sitting in the Ravenclaw common room, bored out of their minds. "Where are Quarissa?" Taylor complained for the millionth time.

"'Working on a project,' again," McKynleigh groaned.

"Guys," Tina said, "It's not that-" She was cut off by the sound of an animal being tortured.

_"Oh, her eyes, her eyes,_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining,_

_Her hair, her-"_

"Boo!" Taylor cut in good-naturedly.

Mike flipped her the bird, she just stuck out her tongue. "Tina," Mike said, "will you go to the Halloween Dance with me, even though Taylor doesn't want us to apparently."

Tina flung herself into his arms. "I'd love to," she smiled. "But babe?"

"Yes?" he looked down at her.

"You really can't sing."

He sighed. "I know."

**St. Berry**

"So, we need to start talking costumes," Rachel announced as Jesse was walking her back to her dorm.

"Costumes for what?" he asked.

"Why, the Halloween Dance of course! Don't tell me you forgot!" she exclaimed with her usual dramatic flair.

Funny, he didn't remember asking her. "Oh, of course, how could I ever forget something so important?" He rolled his eyes.

Rachel, of course, didn't notice this and continued her tirade. "While I know you have yet to make a formal invitation, I am expecting something magnificent by the way, there's no point procrastinating the most important part. After all, as the IT couple of this school we must look the best."

Jesse had no delusions of being the IT couple, but a happy Rachel was much easier to manage. So, he just smiled that shit-eating smile. "Of course dear."

Rachel smiled back at him and continued her rant about costumes and which colors would complement both of them, but mostly her, the best. It was times like this when he wondered why he was dating her. Then he remembered she was a talented witch, one of the best in their year. She was going places, just like him. They have the same values and that made it easy for him to fall half in love with her, which was good, because he'd be damned if he let something as foolish as love hold him back.

**Bartie **

Normally, he wouldn't be up this early. But, she was always up, bright and early, every morning for breakfast and he couldn't put off asking her to the dance any longer. Just as he was thinking that, she danced in. That was one of the things he loved about her, she didn't simply walk places, she danced. "Hey Brittany," he wheeled over to her, "can I ask you a question?"

"Didn't you just ask me one?" she asked.

"I mean another one."

"Oh," her face lit up in a smile, "sure Artie."

"Will you go to the Halloween Dance with me?"

Her smile dropped. "I'm sorry, but I promised to go stag. But I'll save you a dance?"

"Yeah, sure," he mumbled as she skipped off.

**Tartie (Artlor?)**

Taylor stumbled into the Great Hall for an early breakfast. Normally, she would be sleeping in on this fine Saturday morning, but she couldn't stand being in her dorm one more second. All her dorm mates were being sickenly sweet, talking about their boyfriends. Taylor had never felt so single. So, although she loved her bed more than words could describe, she was planning to eat breakfast early and alone, for no one in their right mind would be up that early. Needless to say, she was surprised to see a sad-looking Artie sitting amongst the try-hard first years.

"Hey wheels, what's got you down?"

He looked up at her, then right back down, "Sorry Taylor, but I'm not in the mood."

"Yikes, this is bad." Artie was always up for talking to her; he was the only one who always put up with her antics. "Seriously, what's up?" She sat down next to him.

"I finally got up the courage to ask Brittany to the dance," he mumbled.

Taylor's heart ached for him, she knew about the giant crush he had on Brittany Pearce since 5th year. "She had a date?"

"Worse, she promised someone she'd go stag."

Taylor held back a snort. "If it were anyone else I'd say that's the worst lie ever, but it's Brittany so…"

"Not funny Tay," he glared.

"Sorry, but you know how hard it is for me to be serious." She pouted like a three-year-old.

"Yeah, I know." She thought she could see a smile start to form.

"Hey, I have an idea," she grinned, "how bout I go with you to the dance?"

The smile actually did appear. "That'd be nice."

"Great!" She kissed his cheek. "It's a date!" With that she walked away, probably leaving him confused, but her bead was calling.

**McRissa**

"Mars! Mars!" Marissa awoke to someone jumping on her bed. McKynleigh, she assumed.

"What do you want Miki?" she wailed.

"Wake up; we need to talk about something important." McKynleigh's bouncing continued.

Marissa groaned, but sat up all the same. "What is it?"

"Be my backup date to the Halloween Dance?" McKynleigh blurted.

Marissa fell back onto her bed, groaning once again. "That's the important thing you woke me up for?"

"I take it that's a yes?"

"Sorry, I already have a backup."

"What?" McKynleigh exclaimed. "Who?"

"You'll see if I don't get a date," Marissa told her. "Now go away. I'm going back to bed."

**Dameron**

"Come on Cam, you're going to have to ask her sometime. Why not now?"

"She'll say no," Cameron told his best friend.

"She said yes once already," Damian pointed out.

"But she's had time to realize she's too good for me," Cameron countered.

"Just calm down and ask her," Damian said. "The worst that could happen is she says no."

"And what about you?" Cam glared at his 'long-lost Irish brother' accusingly. "Who are you to give me a pep-talk when you don't have a date yourself?"

"Well, since the only girl who even remotely interests me currently hates my guts, I'll probably just ask Taylor," Damian shrugged.

"Dude, Damo, your relationship with my sister scares me sometimes."

"What? We're just friends. Plus, she's hot and would say yes just to creep you out."

"You know, I take it back, you two are perfect for each other. You both love to torture me."

Damian smirked, "Exactly! So you're asking Marissa?" Cameron nodded. "Great, and if worse comes to worst, we can just go together. Team Dameron, right?"

Cam laughed, remembering the name Taylor though up for them ages ago. "Team Dameron." They fist-bumped then went their separate ways to find dates.

**Samrissa**

"Hey Mars," a voice called from behind her.

Marissa shuddered, knowing this couldn't end well. "What do you want Samuel?" she practically growled.

"Just to talk," the Gryffindor said.

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, you never wanted to talk while we were together, but now…"

"That's actually what I wanted to talk about. Why did it end? We were good together…"

"Well, it could have something to do with the fact that I caught you with your tongue down Vasquez's throat," she accused, her voice rising.

He held his hands up in an 'I surrender' gesture. "It was a huge misunderstanding," he said. "I'm fairly sure she slipped me a love potion or something."

"I'm going to go with 'or something,'" she started to walk away.

He caught her by the wrist. "I liked, like, you. Why would I purposely screw that up?"

She tried to free herself. "I don't know, why would you?"

"Look Mars, just give me one chance. Go with me to the dance, and if it doesn't work I'll leave you alone."

Out of the corner of her eye, Marissa saw Cameron talking to the pretty Hufflepuff from their potions class. Macy, she though Taylor called her. Well, it wasn't like her love life was going anywhere soon. "Fine," she sighed.

"Yes!" Samuel fist pumped, just like Cameron had when she said yes to him about a month ago. A pit formed in her stomach. "You won't regret this."

She already did.

**Daylor**

"Hey Taylor, I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Oh, Damo, what's up?"

"Wanna be my date to the Halloween Dance?" Damian asked.

Taylor pursed her lips. "Sorry, I already have a date."

"Darn," he snapped his fingers, "I was hoping we could make fun or Cam and Marissa together."

"Camrissa are going together?" she squealed, jumping up and down.

"God, where do you come up with these names?"

She grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Answer the question boy!"

"Okay, just calm down," he said. "I don't know what she's gonna say, but he's planning on asking her."

"Thanks Damo!" Taylor squealed and ran off. She really was too much sometimes.

**Camrissa**

"Sorry Macy, I need to do something right now. I'll talk to you later." Marissa heard Cameron say. After a few seconds she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see Cameron himself smiling down at her. "Hi Marissa."

"Hi Cameron," she smiled weakly back at him. "Can I help you with something?"

"Actually, yes," he cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you would allow me to accompany you to the Halloween Dance."

The pit in her stomach was back. Honestly, this boy had the worst timing. "I'm so sorry, but I laterally just said yes to someone else." She decided to leave out that he would be a much better date than Samuel.

"Oh," his face fell, "I understand."

She bit her lip. "I really am sorry."

"So am I," he mumbled. "Maybe next time."

"I'd like that."

**Camacy**

"Can you talk now?" Macy approached Cam after he finished talking to the pretty red-head.

"Yeah," he sighed. That wasn't good.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Halloween Dance together, like as a couple. I don't even know why we broke up in the first place."

He blinked at her. "I think it had something to do with you calling my sister a psychopath and saying that as long as she's in my life you won't be."

She blushed; she had really hoped he had forgotten that. "In my defense, she almost killed me."

"How was she supposed to know you're allergic to turnips?"

"Not the point. Anyway, in hindsight, I think I may have overreacted. So, what do you say? Wanna give us another shot?"

"Sure," he sighed.

"Great." She kissed him.

**Sory (Samian?)**

Damian was walking down the hall, still dateless. "Hey Sugar," he called to one of his housemates, "wanna go to the dance with me?"

"Sure, but you better look good, I can't have an ugly date. Sorry, Asperger's."

Well, that was easy.

**Tarissa**

"Hey Mars," Taylor appeared from nowhere, "got a date for the dance yet?"

"Taylor Mitchell, are you asking me out? Because I thought we decided it wouldn't work out."

"Don't worry," Taylor laughed, "I have absolutely no desire to go down that road again. Actually, I'm asking on behalf of the other, substantially less attractive, Mitchell, who I heard was planning on asking you."

"Oh, Cameron," Marissa sighed. "Yeah, he asked me."

"I knew it!" Taylor squealed. "Can I buy your hipster babies nerd glasses to match mine? They'd match Cam's too I guess, but I'm more important than him, obviously-"

"I said no," Marissa cut her off before the rant could continue and make her feel worse. "I already agreed to go with Samuel."

"But don't we hate Samuel?"

"Yes," she sighed once again, "but he asked for another chance and I said yes." Marissa was about to cry.

"Oh, honey," Taylor wrapped her arms around Marissa, allowing her to cry into her uniform.

Sometimes, Taylor was a really good friend.

**Damerah**

"So, how did asking Marissa go?" Damian asked Cameron as he joined him and Hanna for lunch.

"She already has a date."

"Oh Cam, I'm sorry," Hannah put her arm around the nerd.

"It's fine," he shrugged her arm off, "I'm going with Macy."

"Really? Aww, you guys were so cute together," she let out a girlish sigh. "I'm happy for you Cam."

"So, Damo," Cameron changed the subject, "how'd asking Tay go?"

Damian asked Taylor? This was the first Hannah heard of that. Her heart sank.

Damian casually shrugged, "She already has a date." He started picking at his food.

And Hannah's heart was back where it should be. This was her chance. "Well, Damian, if you don't have a date…maybe we could go together?"

"Sorry Han," he swallowed, "but I'm already going with Sugar. Maybe the next dance?"

"Yeah." The way he said that, so casually, she knew he had no idea her heart was breaking.

**Quick**

"So Fabray…" Puck was leaning casually against the wall behind her. Quinn couldn't help but think that Jesse did the casual sexy lean better.

She shook her head to rid herself of the vile thought. "What do you want Puck?"

"You," he raised an eyebrow suggestively, "to go to the dance with me."

"You just want me to sleep with you," she said. It wasn't even a suspicion, it was a fact.

"It worked before," he smiled lecherously. "So, what's your answer?"

"No, not ever," she started walking away.

"The dance or sex?" he asked after her.

"Both." She was too far away to hear his response.

**Quaylor**

"What is with you Quinn?" Taylor asked, appearing out of nowhere.

Quinn jumped. "Stop doing that!"

"Sorry. But seriously, why are you turning down everyone who asks you to the dance? I understand turning down the random younger students, but Puckerman? I assumed he'd be up to your standards. He's a Gryffindor, on the Quidditch team, attractive, and smart, even if he doesn't show it."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "You left out the part where he humps everything that moves."

"Oh, and he's good in bed, thanks for reminding me."

Quinn let out an exasperated sigh; she really should be used to Taylor saying things like that by now. They had only been friends for 6 years.

"Seriously Quinnie, what are you waiting for?"

"The right person, I guess."

Taylor smiled. "Sorry Quinn, I know you want me, but I already have a date."

"You know I didn't mean it like….Wait," the last part of Taylor's sentence finally registered, "you have a date?"

Taylor giggled, and started a tangent about how the dance was "gonna rock" and how Quinn needed a date. Quinn smiled; it was nice to have girl-talk with her best friend.

**Fuinn**

Quinn was strutting down the halls. Taylor was right; she needed a date, but one up to her standards.

"Hey Quinn," Finn Hudson greeted her.

Quinn looked Finn up and down. Perfect. He was going to be her date, she decided. He fit all her standards, cute, captain of the Hufflepuff quidditch team, nice, and dumb as a post, which made him easy to control. She smiled, "Hello Finn."

"Why are you wandering the corridor all by yourself?" he innocently asked. "Normally you're surrounded by friends."

"All my friends are planning for the dance with their dates," she explained. "I am tragically single."

He gave her a goofy grin, "Hey, maybe we could go together."

She smiled back, could this boy be any easier to manipulate? "That could work."

**Sebtana**

"What the fuck Smythe?" Santana screamed after bumping into the new Slytherin on the stairs.

"Watch where you're going Lopez," the boy sneered.

"That was your fault, now you have to clean all this up," she said, indicating all the papers she spilled when they collided.

"Do it yourself," he started walking away.

"Asshole," she said under her breath. Apparently he heard her, because he turned around, a smug grin on his face.

"Bitch." Nothing new.

"Douche."

"Slut." True.

"Man whore." Also True.

"You're going with me to the dance."

"You wish."

"Wear something tight."

"If you're late you're a dead man."

**Pearberry**/**Pearofsky**

"You need a date to the dance," Rachel berry told Lindsay when she sat down for dinner.

"Are you offering? Because I don't think Jesse would like that," she thought about it, "or he'd like it too much." That was something she would really have to think about.

Rachel snapped, bringing her back to the present. "Focus, this is important. People see you as a mini-me, and if you can't find a suitable date it reflects badly on me."

Lindsay fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Gee Rachel; it's nice to know you care."

"I know, you should be grateful you have a friend like me, because I got you a date," Rachel declared.

Lindsay was skeptical. "Who?"

"Dave Karofsky," Rachel smiled. "He'll be asking you formally later tonight."

**Blaintany**

Brittany was skipping down the corridor. There was no real reason for this, but skipping was fun, so she did it anyway. She was quite content with this, until she came across Blaine, looking upset. He had been sad a lot recently, but it seemed to have gone away for the most part at school. Brittany didn't know the cause of it, but she knew she didn't like it.

"Hi Blainey!" she threw her arms around him.

"Oh, hey Britt, didn't see you there…" he trailed off. She knew this wasn't good, he always noticed her.

"What's the matter Blainey?" she asked, tilting her head.

"It's nothing, he said. "It's just, it sucks having a dance when you're one of three openly gay guys and the other two are in Slytherin. Though, I guess my parents are probably happy I don't have a date." He frowned.

It made Brittany sad when her Blaine was sad. Maybe San would scare away everyone being mean to him, just like she did when they were younger and kids called Brittany stupid and Blaine a sissy for hanging out with girls and the three of them freaks. San always protected her and Blaine from those who said mean things, just like Blaine always protected her and San from the meanies who would throw things and pull their hair. But Brittany really didn't want Santana to fix things this time. It was her turn to help Blaine.

"Blainey, I know I'm not a dolphin like you, but if you want I can be your date." She had promised San she would be single, but San, even if she wouldn't admit it, hated seeing Blaine sad too. "As long as I can dance with San and Artie. "I promised."

Blaine smiled. Yay! "That'd be great Britt."

**Matkynleigh**

"Hey Matt," McKynleigh ambushed him.

"…" he looked at her.

"Wanna be my date to the dance?" she asked.

"…" he blinked.

"Is that a yes?"

"…"

"Great, we'll discuss costumes later."

**St. Fabray**

Quinn was so happy she almost skipped into her dorm. But, skipping was childish, and no one, especially Jesse St. James, was going to see her be childish. Still, life was good. She had great grades (take that Berry!), the perfect date, Taylor would be distracted by Artie and couldn't possibly embarrass her, and Barry is so clingy Jesse won't be able to annoy her.

"Hello Q," Jesse greeted.

"Don't even try St. James, I'm in such a good mood even you can't ruin it."

He smirked, normally this would fill her with a sense of dread, but there was no way he could ruin her day. "I'm assuming this is about your date with Hudson."

"If you must know, yes it is, not that it's any of your business."

His smirk grew, "Well, I hope you're not too attached to him, because as heads, there are quite a few things we must do together, the heads' dance, dinner…" He continued listing the reasons they would be stuck together, but she tuned him out. Once again he proved her wrong, he ruined her perfect plans.

"You ruin everything." She stormed out of the room.

"Love you too Quinnie!" he called after her.

**Quarissa**

"He's just so…so…argh!" Quinn was pacing back and forth.

Marissa looked up from her work. "Did you really come all the way here just to complain about Jesse St. James?"

"Yes," Quinn sighed. "He just has this way of getting under my skin, you know?"

"No," Marissa admitted, "I don't, but that's just because we see people differently."

"What does that mean?"

"It's just…" she struggled to find the words, "you're better than everyone, and you know it. People want to be around you because you're Quinn freaking Fabray and being around you makes them better and suddenly there's this boy who's just as smart and attractive and magnetic as you and he doesn't need you the same way everyone else does and he's not scared of you like most people are and he can challenge you in a way no one else has, not even Berry in her attempt to catch up with you. You finally found someone on your level and it drives you insane."

"Wow," Quinn blinked, "you make me sound incredibly narcissistic."

"Not narcissistic," Marissa told her, "just confident."

Quinn sat down. "Okay, so what do I do?"

"Screw him," Marissa deadpanned.

"Literally or figuratively?"

"Both."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "You really are spending far too much time with Taylor."

Marissa smiled. "Sorry, couldn't resist. But seriously, screw him, you're better than that. You're beautiful and smart and amazing, far too good to waste your time with stupid boys who are just trying to get a rise out of you."

"Speaking of stupid boys," Quinn remembered something, "what's this I hear about you and Samuel Larsen?"

"He asked me to the dance," Marissa couldn't look Quinn in the eyes, "I said yes."

"Oh Mars," Quinn sighed. "Why?"

"He asked," Marissa said, still looking away.

"First he tried to pressure you into having sex with him, then when that didn't work he got you drunk, then he slept with Vasquez. Why do you keep going back to him?"

"Because he's the only one who wants me," Marissa mumbled. "Sure, I've dated a few other people, but he's the only one who really wants me."

Quinn just looked at her friend, wishing she could make the younger girl believe that wasn't true. "You know Rissa; you're too good for stupid boys too.

**Damsay**

Damian was excited for patrol. Most prefects dreaded it, but Damian always looked forward to that day every two weeks when he was alone with Lindsay Pearce.

It wasn't her looks that made him interested, though that helped. There was just something about her. He couldn't help but feel that there was more to her than the cold exterior she put on, and he wanted to see what it was. She couldn't be all bad, he saw her talking to Marissa a few days earlier, and Marissa was too nice to associate with bad people. He walked up behind her. Okay, maybe part of his interest was because she had an amazing ass. That aside, he was determined that she would finally talk to him that night.

"Hello Lindsay," He greeted.

She turned and glared, "What did I say Irish?"

"I know, I know, no talking," he grinned, sensing her glare was forced. Still, he didn't mind it when she glared, she was pretty, her blue eyes turned to chips of ice.

If he was honest with himself (or Cam, really), he would admit that it was Lindsay, not Sugar or Taylor, that he wanted to take to the dance. But, how could he ever ask her out if she wouldn't even talk to him.

"You coming or what?" she snapped.

He blinked, realizing he had completely zoned out. "Yeah, sorry."

She was initiating contact. That was progress. Maybe next time they would actually have a conversation.

A/N: So, what did you think? I hope people like the Damsay, because that's pretty much all that was requested, with one Camacy I think. I really wanted to do something fluffy and cute for them, but that doesn't fit with my Damian and my Lindsay, who pretty much hate each other at this point. There were a few more couples I wish I could have done (Blaintana, Klaine, Camsay, Damrissa, etc.), but it wouldn't make any sense, sorry. Anyway, any questions, comments, concerns? Just drop me a message. Also, I still have three weeks of shows, so my hiatus will continue, but at least I got this one up.


	18. Chapter 16: The Dance part 1

A/N: So, I'm back, if you didn't see my new story to tell you that. It's called Before Hogwarts, and it's sort of a prequel to this that will explain things like: How did Blaine, Santana, and Brittany become friends? Why does Quinn hate Jesse so much? And will be vaguely referred to later in this story. Check it out. Sorry I've been MIA, school, shows, and life got in the way. I lost my Glee Project muse. But, now that the new season is on, it's back. I love some of the new characters (Charlie!) but there are some I just can't stand (I would take Emily and Alex and Matheus in his devo moods all together over Aylin any day). What are your opinions on them? Am I the only one who has started shipping (Blake and Shanna? Michael and Nellie? Blake and Michael bromance?)? Is it bad that I'm trying to figure out how to incorporate the new characters in? Not as main characters, but still…. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Also, I'm still looking for a beta if anyone's interested. You'd get to see my stories first.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

The Dance part 1

**Marissa POV**

"So, how do I look?" Marissa twirled, showing off her costume from all sides.

"Are you talking to your cat again?" McKynleigh called from the bathroom.

"No…" Marissa attempted to shoo Sir Winxalot under the bed.

"Mars, no one else is there…" McKynleigh entered the room. "Wow, you look hot."

"Thanks," she attempted to hide her blush. "It's not too much, is it?"

"Nope, you make the perfect Jessica Rabbit."

"Aww, and you make a great…" she took in McKynleigh's short pleated skirt, midriff tee, and pompoms. "I give up, what are you?"

"I'm a cheerleader," the other girl explained. "I figured, since Matt and I are both muggle-born we could do something like that. Maybe not…" She looked down.

"No, it's a great costume," Marissa assured her, "that's just the problem with a mixed school and a Halloween dance, there's no way the muggle-borns and the pure bloods could get each other's costumes."

"Yeah, honestly, I'm surprised you got Jessica Rabbit and not cheerleader." With that Mikki's usual cheerful demeanor was back.

"It's one of those movies Taylor made me watch last Spring when...yeah..." Marissa trailed off awkwardly. "And Samuel knew the movie so I guess it works; they both said I'd be the perfect Jessica. Personally, I'm not sure. She's so much thinner and prettier and-"

"Mars, you're ranting again," McKynleigh cut her off. "You're a great Jessica, now let's go and see everyone."

-WTHWTH-

They descended the stairs to a chorus of "Ow! Ow!"s (courtesy of Taylor and Quinn) and wolf whistles (courtesy of Artie and Mike). Tina lightly hit her boyfriend, "Be polite. You two look great."

"Thanks, so do you guys," Marissa told them as she studied their costumes. As usual, Taylor was a bad muggle impression of a witch, this year going for the 'sexy witch' look; Artie was dressed as a wizard to match. Matt was an American football player to match Mikki, who had to explain the connection between football players and cheerleaders. Mike and Tina looked like the perfect vampire couple, a costume that everyone could understand. Quinn looked perfect as ever in a blue princess ball gown, the matching crown in her hand. Everyone looked great, there was just one thing missing…

"Where's Sunshine?"

"She said she had to meet her date early," Tina explained.

"Who is her date anyway?" McKynleigh asked.

"You'll see," Tina smirked.

"Telllllll meeeeeeeee!" the cheerleader whined.

"Quinn, why are you here? And why aren't you wearing your crown?" Mike changed the subject. His girlfriend smiled at him gratefully.

"I just couldn't deal with Jesse and… yeah…" Quinn mumbled. An awkward silence followed. Marissa decided that it wasn't the time to point out that Quinn was addressing St. James by his first name.

"So…" McKynleigh broke the silence, "Taylor, are you still trying to spite your parents."

"Yep," she replied, popping the P. "They never let me dress as a witch when I was younger, no I am a witch, it's poetic justice."

"You do realize they're never going to know, right?" Marissa pointed out.

Taylor stuck out her tongue. "Don't ruin my fun." Marissa just looked at her. "I know," she sighed, "but I need to do this, for me." Another pause. "But, let's not allow my stupid parents to ruin our fun." She threw her arms around Quinn and Marissa. "Let's go find your dates."

-WTHWTH-

"Wow," was the first word out of Samuel's mouth when Marissa entered the Great Hall. "You look great."

"Thanks," she resisted the urge to giggle at his costume. "You look…ridiculous."

"Oh my God! Sunshine?" McKynleigh screamed from next to them.

Marissa attempted to turn and look at what had her friend so excited, but Samuel stopped her. "Come on, I want to show the rest of my house how hot my girlfriend is." He dragged her off before she could correct him.

-WTHWTH-

After hours of listening to speeches on inter-house unity (that no one listened to), eating dinner (the best part of these events), dancing (mandatory for prefects), and being introduced to every Gryffindor 5th year and above (all of whom she met when they were dating) Marissa was finally able to excuse herself from her date's presence to 'get some punch.'

"You know it's spiked, right?" a voice said right as she was about to take a sip.

"Jesus Christ!" Marissa jumped, splashing punch everywhere. "Oh, Lindsay," she gasped, recognizing the source of the voice, "it's just you."

The Slytherin raised an eyebrow. "Jumpy much?"

"Avoiding my date," Marissa explained, taking a sip of punch.

"Ah," Lindsay said, drinking from her own cup, "I can sympathize."

"Is yours telling his entire house that you're dating?"

"Nope, but I'm pretty sure mine's gay."

"Ouch," Marissa winced. "Well, here's to crappy dates." She lifted her cup. Lindsay mimicked her gesture and they downed their drinks.

"Dances suck," Lindsay said after refilling their cups. "Why do we have to go to these things?"

"To 'promote inter-house unity'" Marissa quoted the speech they heard so many times before.

Lindsay scoffed. "Trust me, we do plenty of 'uniting,' and the school's not exactly happy about it."

"You're disgusting."

"In my defense, I'm drunk," Lindsay smirked. "Speaking of disgusting, check out the PDA."

Marissa followed Lindsay's line of sight to where Cameron and his date were dancing very, _very_ close. She downed another cup of punch. "God, it's like they're trying to merge into one person.

"Oh God, there's more of them," Lindsay laughed, pointing to Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James. "It looks like she's trying to devour his face."

"I'm nowhere near drunk enough for this," Marissa sighed finishing off two more cups. The image of Cameron and his date was imprinted on her retinas.

"Whoa, slow down," Lindsay told her, taking the cup from her hands. "Aren't we supposed to be setting an example?"

Just then, Samuel made his reappearance. "Mars! I've been looking for you everywhere."

She sighed and filled up another cup, she was going to need it. "Linds, this is my date, Samuel."

"His pleasure, I'm sure," Lindsay said coldly, her Slytherin mask back on.

Samuel glared at her, "Come on Marissa, we have better things to do than chat with a Slytherin bitch."

Lindsay flat out laughed. "Really, bitch? That's the best you got? You didn't seem to minds Slytherin bitches when you were screwing Vasquez." Samuel looked like she slapped him. "What, did you think that was a secret?"

"Come on Mars, let's dance," he pointedly ignored Lindsay, who once again laughed.

Marissa looked over her shoulder to where Cameron and his date were still 'dancing.' "Sure." She finished what must have been her 12th cup of punch. After that everything was a blur.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany POV<strong>

"Lord Tubington says you look hot," Brittany told her friend as she came out of the bathroom.

"Thanks," Kelsi blushed, her face matching her light-pink fairy costume.

"Thank him, not me," Brittany said. "I look hotter."

The brunette laughed, looking the blonde's green fairy costume up and down. "Yeah, sure. So, who's the Peter to your Tinkerbelle anyway? I find it hard to believe you convinced someone it was a good idea."

"Blainey," she replied simply.

"Anderson?" Kelsi questioned. "Isn't he gay?"

"Yep," Britt nodded.

"Well, that explains the tights…"

"What?" Brittany asked, confused.

"Never mind, let's go."

-WTHWTH-

"Blainey!" Brittany screamed as she tackled the Gryffindor.

"Oof!" he exclaimed, collapsing under her weight. "Hi Britt, Kelsi."

"Blaine," the other Hufflepuff grinned down at them. "How are you?"

"Crushed," he answered.

It was then that Brittany realized she was still on top of him. "Sorry Blainey," she said and offered him help up.

"It's fine," he smiled at her. "Anyway," he turned to Kelsi, "Jason's looking or you."

Kelsi's smile faded slightly. Sometimes Brittany got the feeling that she wasn't very fond of her boyfriend. "Right, I should go…see you at dinner." With that Brittany and Blaine were alone.

There was a brief silence, the Brittany, in typical Brittany fashion, exclaimed, "Let's find Sannie!" With that she skipped into the Great Hall, dragging Blaine with her.

-WTHWTH-

They weren't actually able to find Santana, but Brittany did manage to spot Artie in a group of Ravenclaws. Remembering her promise to the Ravenclaw boy, she left her 'date' with some of his other friends.

"Hi Artie!" she greeted energetically.

"Hi Brittany," he smiled while girl Cameron glared from next to him.

"Brittany," she said coldly. Brittany was confused by her tone.

"Taylor, be nice," Artie scolded the girl. Brittany was still confused. Who was Taylor?

"Why should I be?" girl Cameron hissed. "She turned you down saying she had to go stag and then shows up with Blaine Anderson and you tell me to be nice." She turned on Brittany. "You know, I heard a lot of things about you Brittany Pearce, but I never heard you were a liar." With that girl Cameron stormed off.

"Taylor, wait!" Artie called after her. "Sorry Brittany, whatever you had to say will have to wait." He wheeled off after the angry girl.

"But, I just wanted to ask for that dance…" Brittany mumbled.

"Ignore Taylor," Quinn told her. "She's just…protective…of Artie. She thinks you hurt him?"

"Why would I hurt Artie?" Brittany asked.

"You didn't," the other blonde reassured her. "Taylor's just paranoid."

"Oh," Brittany said. "One more question."

"Yes Britt?"

"Who's Taylor?"

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn POV<strong>

"Perfect," Quinn whispered, adjusting her crown in the mirror. Her deep blue dress was stunning and the matching bronze and blue crown made her look like the perfect Ravenclaw princess. As she looked her outfit over one more time, she tried to convince herself that she wasn't doing this to spite her parents. But they didn't matter, because she was head girl and this night was going to be perfect. She smiled.

"Quinn, you look stunning."

She rolled her eyes. Of course Jesse St. James would come to annoy her now. She spotted him in the mirror, leaning against her doorway. "What do you want St. James?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What, I can't compliment you anymore Princess?"

"No, you can't." She glared at the mirror, refusing to look at him.

"You never used to complain when I complimented you."

"That was before I knew what an ass you were."

"I hate the crown."

She was relieved. "There's the Jesse St. James I know and hate." She didn't know how to deal with a nice Jesse.

"I'm serious," he said. She could tell he was from his tone. "Don't you have another crown to wear?"

She swallowed. "Nope."

He just looked at her, one of those looks that made her feel like he was seeing her very soul. "I know you do. Or did your daddy decide to get you a new one?"

She ran, forgetting that she was supposed to enter with him. She never even saw the hurt look cross his face.

-WTHWTH-

"You okay Q? You look shaken up," Taylor told her as they exited the Ravenclaw common room.

"I'm fine," she muttered.

"Whatever St. James said, it seems to have really affected you."

She needed to get it together. "Nothing St. James says can affect me," she said, her strong, confident head girl mask back in place.

"If you say so…" Taylor looked like she wanted to say more, but before she could McKynleigh squealed.

"Oh my God! Sunshine!"

Everyone turned.

"I approve," Taylor commented after spotting the small girl. Sunshine looked beautiful in her Cleopatra costume. The girl was positively glowing. But, more important, was her Mark Antony, Sam Evans, a Hufflepuff beater. Finding Sunshine with the Hufflepuff Quidditch team made it so much easier for Quinn to find her own date.

Finn was speechless when he saw her, not a difficult feat to accomplish, but still quite flattering. "You look…uh…just…wow."

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself," she winked. "Come on, let's go to dinner." They walked into the Great Hall arm in arm.

-WTHWTH-

Dinner was hell, trapped between Finn, who was good for many things but intelligent conversation wasn't one of them, and Jesse, who seemed to enjoy annoying Finn almost as much as he enjoyed annoying Quinn.

"Quinn, tell him to stop insulting me," Finn whined.

She rolled her eyes for what felt like the thousandth time that night. "St. James, stop insulting him."

"I can't help it, his intelligence insults me," Jesse smirked for what Quinn also thought was the thousandth time that night.

"Jesse, be nice," Berry scolded.

Quinn needed a drink. Normally, she wasn't the type, but an hour dealing with the three stooges could drive even the most sober man to the comfort of alcohol. She would send Finn to get her some punch, but Berry already tried to poison her twice that night, she didn't want to risk third time being the charm.

Finally, dinner was over and it was time to dance. She was so excited to be able to get to one of those heaven, or Puckerman, sent punch bowls that she almost didn't notice St. James tapping her shoulder. "What?" she snapped, done with him for the night.

"The heads' dance," he reminded her.

She groaned. "Why is it that all the prefects can dance with their dates, but I'm stuck with _you_?"

"But Quinn, you make it sound like a bad thing," he said innocently, offering her his hand.

She glared. "It is." She still took the hand.

He led her to the dance floor. "Oh Quinn, don't be like that."

They started dancing. "Let's just get this over with." There was nothing she wanted more than silence.

For once he seemed to get the hint and allowed them do dance in silence. He only talked again at the end of the dance. "You know, you looking as lovely as ever and me looking as dashing as ever, kinda reminds you of old times, doesn't it?"

She didn't answer, just waited till the song was over and walked away.

-WTHWTH-

Finally, she was at the blessed punch bowl, which was sure to be spiked. She filled her cup and downed it. She filled another. "Should you really be doing that?" Taylor asked from behind her.

A different person would have jumped, but Quinn was used to Taylor popping up out of nowhere. "Doing what?" She asked, trying to sound innocent.

"You know exactly what," Taylor scolded. "You're supposed to be a good example. Plus, you're a mean drunk."

Quinn rolled her eyes again, but allowed her best friend to lead her away from the punch table toward their group of friends. "Fine," she pouted.

Taylor just took her cup and started drinking from it. "What?" she asked when Quinn gave her a look. "I don't have to be an example; I'm not even a prefect."

"So, how's everyone's dance going?" McKynleigh asked, spiked punch also in hand.

"Great," Sunshine smiled up at her date.

"Where's Finn?" Sam asked.

"Too busy glaring at St. James to notice his date," Quinn complained. "It's like dealing with three year olds."

Just then Finn chose to join them. "Hey guys," he said, putting his arm around her, "what'd I miss."

"Nothing much, just people making moon eyes at each other," Taylor explained.

"Hey, like you and Artie aren't doing the same thing," McKynleigh defended.

Before the inevitably hilarious argument could escalate, Brittany Pearce decided to make an ill-timed appearance. Somehow, she managed to piss Taylor off to the point where the normally happy girl actually stormed off. Quinn liked Brittany, even if she was possibly the dumbest person she had ever met. She was nice and a fellow Order for the Resistance of Grindelwald, Youth (she refused to call it by that stupid acronym) member. So, Quinn took pity on the Hufflepuff girl. "Ignore Taylor," Quinn told her. "She's just…protective…of Artie. She thinks you hurt him?"

"Why would I hurt Artie?" Brittany asked, looking genuinely confused.

"You didn't," she reassured the other blonde. "Taylor's just paranoid."

"Oh," Brittany said. "One more question."

"Yes Britt?" Quinn asked, just wanting to get this conversation over.

"Who's Taylor?"

It was official, she needed another drink. And hey, this time Taylor wasn't there to stop her.

* * *

><p>AN: So, I decided that instead of two big chapters, you'll get three slightly smaller chapters, that way I can update quicker, because Quinn alone took me like two days. Also, it makes the chapters more even because I was going to split it into guys and girls, but I have six important girls, but only four important guys. So… tell me what you think. Hopefully I got Brittany right, I love her, but it's hard to get into her head. I know it's a bit repetitive, but it's multiple POVs of the same thing, so they overlap a bit. Also, the thing with Quinn, Jesse, and the crown will be explained in their little part of Before Hogwarts, the sort-of prequel to this.


	19. Chapter 17: The Dance part 2

A/N: Sorry it took so long, these POVs are really hard and I feel like I lost my Camrissa muse which is making it increasingly harder to write this story. If anyone has any fic recommendations, please message me. I still love them, but it's harder to write them when my mind is filled with Michellie (Michael/Nellie for those who don't know) instead of them. I wonder…does anyone actually read these things? Oh well, enjoy!

Also, if you haven't yet, check out my new story Before Hogwarts, it's a prequel to this one. To my Tumblr readers: just message me if you want a link, it should also be on my profile.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

The Dance part 2

**Lindsay POV**

"You have got to be kidding me," Lindsay said, looking at herself in the mirror. The gingham dress and the picnic basket with a fake dog were bad enough, but the pigtails were just plain ridiculous. "Dorothy, really?" she asked the girl responsible for this.

"Jesse and I, well mostly I, decided to go with a 'Wicked' theme this year," Rachel explained. "Musicals are the only good thing ever made by muggles."

"Well, that's great for you, but Dorothy wasn't even in Wicked," Lindsay pointed out.

"Yes, but obviously us Slytherins need to put on a united front. There aren't enough characters in Wicked so you simply need to be Wizard of Oz characters. If only we had a Glinda our group would be complete. Jesse and I as Fiyero and Elphaba, the perfect power couple, you as Dorothy, and Alex, Kurt, and Karofsky as the Lion, Tin Man and Scarecrow." Well, that explained why Rachel was green.

Lindsay raised an eyebrow. "Aren't Fiyero and the Scarecrow the same person?"

"Details, details," Rachel waved her hand as if to dispel any contradiction to her perfect plan. "Either way, you need to look perfect, because as my protégé if you look bad I look bad."

"Because it's all about you, isn't it?" Maybe it was the fact that she now had other friends, but Rachel was starting to get on Lindsay's nerves.

"Now you're getting it," the green girl smiled, not detecting the younger girl's sarcasm. "Now let's go greet our adoring fans."

-WTHWTH-

"She got to you too?" Kurt Hummel asked sympathetically.

"Yep," Lindsay nodded, greeting him and his date, Alex Newell.

"Why did you bring the ape?" Alex complained, indicating her own date, Dave Karofsky.

"She got to him too," Lindsay explained. She wished Jesse would hurry up so she didn't have to make small talk.

Her wish was granted when a sad looking Jesse arrived. "You're late," Rachel scolded him. One thing Lindsay learned after knowing Rachel for so many years, never be late. "Now come on, we must make our grand entrance." She dragged him into the Great Hall, Kurt and Alex following behind.

"Sorry she forced you into this," Lindsay told Karofsky. He may be an asshole of the highest degree, but he was still her date, she had to be polite.

"Whatever," he sulked. If Lindsay didn't know any better she would have thought she saw him checking out Kurt's butt.

-WTHWTH-

Dinner could not have gone worse. She was forced to sit through Kurt and Alex's sickeningly sweet flirting and Lopez and Smythe's bickering (which was also flirting) while her date completely ignored her. The only other person who looked as miserable as her was Vasquez whose boyfriend just died; even Lindsay had to admit she had reason to be upset.

After a few hours of listening to speeches and eating they were finally free to do what they pleased, except she was a prefect and was obliged to dance with the very boy who made dinner miserable. It didn't help that the entire time she was sure he was checking out Kurt's butt. When she was finally free from that Rachel decided they needed to be good Slytherins and intimidate the younger students.

Lindsay was relieved when Rachel decided she needed to dance with her man and prove to the world who exactly he belonged to. She was starting to think this whole Head Girl thing was finally getting to the older girl. But, that wasn't her problem. The important thing was she could now do whatever she wanted.

The first thing she wanted was punch, she was parched. She ditched her date, whom probably didn't care either way, and made her way over to one of the many, many punch bowls. She downed two cups and was about to fill a third when…

"Careful, it's spiked," a voice warned.

She looked up. "What have I said about talking to me McGinty?" she said annoyed.

The Hufflepuff laughed. "Calm down, everyone's so drunk they won't even notice us talking. Your reputation's safe if that's what you're worried about."

She visibly relaxed and took a sip. 'He has a nice laugh,' she thought. He laughed again. "What?" she asked.

"Are you aware you think aloud when you're tipsy?" he smirked.

She blushed crimson. "Shut it McGinty."

"Why, you like my laugh," he joked.

"Just shut up." Lindsey said again.

"So, what has a girl like you drinking alone?" He asked. "Clingy date?"

"Quite the opposite actually, my date appears to want nothing to do with me." She had no idea why she was sharing this with him. In the morning she would probably blame it on being drunk, but right now he was there and willing to listen. "I wish I never said yes."

"Then why did you? Why would you go with someone you don't want to?" How naive this boy was.

"He's the only one who asked." It wasn't a lie, backup dates don't count.

"I find that hard to believe."

Lindsay smiled and was about to say something else when a girl, Damian's date probably, came up and dragged him away.

'Sorry,' he mouthed.

She just smiled and ignored the heavy sinking feeling in her stomach.

As she saw Marissa approaching the punch bowl she knew this would be a long, long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

"Passable," Smythe had the nerve to say as Santana came down the stairs.

She glared. "I look hot and I know it, but if you disagree you can always find another date." She was wearing a tight red leather dress, the horns on her head showing that she was supposed to be a devil. He was wearing a matching red suit.

"Feisty, I like it," he smirked. Seeing his smirk made her realize why she said yes to his invitation. The new kid was hot, not as hot as her of course, but hot enough to be her arm candy.

"I'm sure," she gave him a matching smirk and sauntered in the direction of the Great Hall, making sure he had a great view of her ass as she walked away.

-WTHWTH-

Dinner was boring as usual. The speeches were repetitive and horrible. The only interesting thing was watching Sebastian squirm as she ran her foot up his leg. She knew exactly what he wanted, and she'd be damned if she wasn't going to have some fun with this. After all, she was Santana.

When they were released to do whatever they wanted she decide to grab a cup of punch and dance, he followed her. When they got bored of that she dragged him into a broom closet. The night was better than she thought it would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel POV<strong>

This night was going to be perfect. Sure Quinn Fabray had the position, but at the end of the day, Rachel had the boy. Maybe it was petty, but perfect little Miss Fabray always got what Rachel wanted; it was nice to have something she never could. And, Rachel had the followers Quinn never could, a perfectly obedient mini-her and two boys who needed her influence to stay safe. Now if only Jesse would arrive.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. "You're late," she scolded her boyfriend. He looked like something was wrong; she would need to ask about that later. More important was greeting their adoring fans. "Now come on, we must make our grand entrance." She dragged him into the Great Hall, their loyal followers no doubt right behind them.

-WTHWTH-

Dinner was awful. The speech wasn't even worth listening to and dinner conversation was just as dull. Hudson was cute but had the brainpower of a bale of hay; unfortunately Jesse seemed more interested in tormenting him than entertaining her. "Jesse, be nice," she scolded when Hudson's whining started getting on her nerves.

She was excited when it was over because she would finally get alone time with her wonderful boyfriend. But instead of taking her hand to dance like a gentleman, he approached Fabray. It seemed both girls had forgotten the Heads' dance.

Rachel was pissed. While Fabray was dancing with her perfect boyfriend, she was stuck with Hudson, who kept stepping on her feet. Her perfect night hadn't been perfect so far.

-WTHWTH-

It got better. She and her loyal followers spent most of the dance greeting the less important Slytherins and even a few of the more important members of other houses. It was important to associate with your lesser, it made them feel important. Eventually Lindsay decided to excuse herself for some punch and dancing.

Rachel realized she had gone the whole dance without dancing with her own date. Armed with liquid courage in the form of spiked punch, Rachel went to show everyone, especially Fabray, exactly whose man Jesse was.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it's shorter than last chapter; these characters are a lot harder to write for. Rachel's could have been longer, but I'm saving it for Jesse's part. I just wanted to get how paranoid she was in really.  
>Also, because I feel like most of my old readers have abandoned me or have forgotten about this, if you reviewed before my hiatus (constantly that is) you should probably review this chapter, or else I will message you letting you know it's back, sorry if it's annoying, but I want the few people who actually enjoyed this story to continue enjoying it. Remember, reviews are what authors live off of. Also, I just want you all to know how thankful I am for taking the time to actually read this story; it means a lot to me.<p>

I would like to thank my new beta: for looking this over and putting up with my constant e-mails.


	20. Chapter 18: The Dance Part 3

A/N: So, I decided I probably needed to continue writing this. The last Dance chapter. I hope you like it. I just want to take this time to thank all my amazing reviewers. I love you guys.

You know that moment when you find out someone you've been stalking has been stalking you and you start talking because of something unrelated and then realize who each other are and freak out? Probably not, but to the person I'm describing, this chapter is for you. Hope you like it!  
>To the anon last chapter: Figgins is the headmaster, but he was a Hufflepuff when he went to Hogwarts.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

The Dance part 3

**Damian POV**

"We look absurd," Cameron told him.

Damian nodded. "What are you even supposed to be?"

"An angel," the other boy replied, picking at his white robe. "Macy wanted something everyone could understand so she went with religion. You?"

"No one understands that, purebloods especially. They haven't really done the whole "God" thing since the witch hunts," Damian told him. "And I'm just an escort. Sugar wanted to be Marilyn Monroe, the 'greatest witch of our generation.' Her words, not mine."

"Marilyn Monroe's a witch?"

"Well of course, how did you think she got so famous?" Damian gave him a 'well duh' look.

Cameron sighed. He hated being out of the loop, Damian knew this. "We should probably head down."

"Good I'm starving."

-WTH-

Sugar Motta was insane. Halfway through dinner Damian realized he was probably better off alone, at least then he wouldn't have a splitting headache.

It seems he wasn't the only one thinking that. "Does she ever stop talking?" Cameron whispered, his patience having run out.

Damian laughed. "I don't think so."

"Are you ignoring me?" Sugar complained, stopping her rant about how much money her daddy had and why she should be head girl because of it. She seemed to forget that the head girl needed to be a seventh year.

"Of course not Sugar," Damian sighed.

"Good," she said and continued her rant. At least it distracted from the same old boring speeches.

-WTH-

When dinner was over he wanted a drink. Chances were that Puck, one of the Gryffindor beaters, had already spiked the punch just like he did every year. Still, as a prefect he was obliged to dance and show a good example so that would have to wait.

"Dear God, why did I ever ask her?" he complained to Hannah and Cameron while Sugar was distracted flirting with Hannah's date, a particularly nice Gryffindor named Blake Jenner.

"Because she's the first girl you saw after Taylor said no?" Cameron guessed.

"Oh…right."

Hannah laughed, "That's seriously why you asked her?"

"Well, yeah," he said, "who else would I ask?"

Hannah looked like she had been slapped in the face. Cameron looked around awkwardly. Damian was confused by their reactions.

"Well, I'm going to get a drink," he tried to diffuse the tension. "Maybe Sugar will be more bearable if I'm tipsy." He thought he saw Lindsay heading there anyway. Maybe she'd be more willing to talk to him if everyone else was drunk.

"Damian, that's a horrible idea," Hannah tried to tell him, but he was already on his way to the punch bowl.

-WTH-

It was strange, talking to Lindsay Pearce. Sure he had 'talked' to her before, but this time she was actually responding with very little hostility. For once she seemed…human. Like she didn't hate him for simply existing. He kind of wanted to dance a jig at the accomplishment. He didn't, because then she would think he was an idiot and never talk to him again, but that didn't stop his mental happy dance.

Then Sugar Motta had to go and ruin it all….

Why did he ask her again?

Oh, right. Because the girl he would have liked to ask acted like she hated him half the time and the girl he actually did ask had a date.

At least he got to talk to Lindsay though. That was progress.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine POV<strong>

Gryffindor boys were assholes. That was all Blaine had to say. Luckily for them, they were his assholes, so he put up with them. Although, after the tenth fairy joke Blaine was about to go all dueling club on Puckerman's ass.

"You know what I don't get," Puck said after finally calming down from his latest joke.

Blaine rolled his eyes. He was Peter Pan, get over it. "There are a lot of things you don't get, Puck."

Puck flipped him the bird. "Anyway, I don't get how you, who doesn't even like girls, managed to get one of the hottest girls in our year as your date."

Of course that's what Puck was thinking about. "We're just friends," Blaine explained. "And it's not like your date is anything to complain about."

"Yeah, she's hot, but she's just using me to rebel against her parents." Wow, Blaine never expected Puck to say something so…insightful. It was true; Aylin Bayramoglu was another in the long list of Slytherins who went out with the Gryffindor bad boy in an attempt to piss off parents who didn't pay attention. "Which means she's probably inexperienced in bed. I mean, sure virgins are fun, but Brittany's a freak in the sack." And there was the Puck he knew and put up with.

-WTH-

Surprisingly, Blaine actually enjoyed the dance. Brittany, unlike most of his dates from when he was pretending to be the perfect straight boy, was more than happy to let him do his own thing. He got to spend half the dance with her, just goofing off like they always did (she was one hell of a dance partner), and the other half just talking to his friends. All in all, he'd view it as a success.

The alcohol content of the punch may have helped.

Although, he was never going to open a broom closet again, no matter how much he needed cleaning supplies because some first years got into the punch. The sight of one of his oldest friends and the new kid going at it was something he could never unsee. Stupid new kid.

Wait….the new kid.

The one who arrived the same day a kid died.

He would have to give that more thought when he was sober, because he could already feel a headache coming on.

* * *

><p><strong>Cameron POV<strong>

Although he could lie to everyone else, Cameron couldn't lie to himself. It hurt to see Marissa with her date. It felt like he had been dumped. Like she dropped him off like a sack of potatoes and went on to the new hunk with the dreadlocks. Which was ridiculous, because they weren't dating to begin with. Still, it hurt to see her being shown off like some trophy. Like the guy was trying to rub it in his face that he had the guts to ask her first and Cam didn't. Wow, if these were his thoughts sober he was definitely avoiding the punch Damian seemed to be enjoying so much. Or, he was before Sugar dragged him off to dance. Damn his Irishness and high alcohol tolerance.

But he shouldn't be focusing on Marissa or Damian. He should be focusing on the girl in front of him. Macy. The girl who was getting really, really close to him. Like, really, really, _really_ close. Oh, and now she was whispering in his ear.

"So, Cam, I was thinking, since this dance has gone so well, and we broke up for a stupid reason anyway, I think we should totally give us another shot. What do you think?"

His eyes widened. He knew Macy was still interested, but he never expected her to be that forward. He looked around for something to distract her. Instead, he found Marissa, hanging off of her date. His heart sunk. Somehow, even after all this, he still thought he had a chance. Suddenly he wasn't so sure.

But what he was sure of was there was a beautiful girl who wanted him. And it was nice. "Uh huh," he nodded absentmindedly, still watching Marissa and her date.

"Great," Macy beamed.

And she kissed him.

-WTH-

Eventually, he managed to separate himself from Macy and it was just him, Damian, and Hannah, like it should be.

"So, did you guys enjoy the dance?" Hannah asked good-naturedly. She seemed to have fun with her date. Blake was a good guy.

"My date was insane," Damian complained. He buried his face in his hands. Cameron almost felt pity for him.

"I think I got a girlfriend," Cameron said.

"That's great, Cam," Hannah exclaimed.

Damian just looked at him like he lost his mind.

Crap. What had he done?

* * *

><p><strong>Jesse POV<strong>

When Quinn left, Jesse felt like he had been slapped. Actually, it may have been better if he had been slapped. It was just…Quinn. He really shouldn't have brought up the crown. Sure, it was a sore spot for her, and he just loved poking at those, but those crowns used to mean something…. Maybe this time he stepped over the line.

"Fuck." He punched the wall.

-WTH-

Dinner was torture. Not only did he spend a majority of it feeling guilty, but he also had to spend it with the intellectual black hole that was Finn Hudson. Seriously, Jesse could feel his IQ dropping simply being around the boy. He was fun to annoy though, and Jesse took every single one of the many openings Hudson gave him.

The delightfully annoyed look on Quinn's face was only a plus.

-WTH-

Suddenly, it was the heads dance. And she looked like a princess and Fiyero was a prince anyway. It was just like old times. They could almost pretend that they hadn't spent the last seven years ignoring each other. Openly mocking each other at every opportunity. He even told her this.

For the second time that night she walked away.

-WTH-

Drunk Rachel was always a bad thing. Drunk Rachel was clingy. Drunk Rachel was whiney. Why was Rachel drunk? And why was drunk Rachel sticking her tongue down his throat? Actually, that part he didn't mind so much.

He snaked his arm around Rachel's waist, pulling her closer to him. Now, some people might judge him for taking advantage of his drunken girlfriend, but she was still his girlfriend. And it's not like it would be the first time they did something like this. If he was going to have to deal with clingy, drunk Rachel, he was at least going to get to enjoy it. Which was really difficult with the yelling in his ears.

Wait? Where was the yelling coming from?

"Jesse St. James you colossal asshole! You ruin everything!"

It seemed Rachel wasn't the only one who had a bit too much punch, because Quinn Fabray would only make a scene like this if she was completely wasted.

Great. Now he had a drunk Quinn to take care of too. It wasn't bad enough that almost all the prefects were drunk, but now the Head Girl was making a fuss in the middle of the Great Hall. He had to get her out of there before there was too much damage to fix later.

"Will you take care of this one?" he asked Kurt as he peeled Rachel off his arm. He grabbed Quinn by the wrist. "I think I need to take this one to bed."

"You're not taking me anywhere!" Quinn screamed. She struggled all the way to the heads' dorm, screaming profanities at him, but he still got her there.

By the time he finally got her to her room, she was all tired out. "I hate you, St. James," she mumbled, collapsing into bed.

"I know," he whispered as he tucked her in.

He got up to go to his own room when he was stopped by a tugging at his sleeve. It was Quinn, asleep, grabbing his arm. "Please don't leave me again," she muttered.

He sighed. What was this girl doing to him?

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it took so long. Thank you to everyone who stuck with it up till now, especially those I've been in contact with throughout this whole thing. Without you I couldn't have gotten this chapter finished. I love you all. Now I just need to write the day after chapter and all this dance stuff will be over. And the turning point in a lot of relationships can happen. Don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you think.


	21. AN: I'm Not Completely Gone

**A/N: So, I know it's been over a year, but I think it's time I revisited this story. When I started it I didn't know what I was doing, I was obsessed with the Glee Project and just wanted to get it out. But looking back I didn't plan it out at all. Now, years later, I miss this story. So, I'm going to spend the next few months planning out what I'm doing. Then I'm gonna (hopefully) go back and revise everything and complete the story with the same plot but a bit more planned out.**

**I'm horrible at actually doing these things, but I did and still do love this story so hopefully I'll be able to do this and hopefully some of you will still be interested.**

**Also, because I disappeared right after this was made: one of my lovely viewers made a trailer for this fic ages ago www dot youtube dot com slash watch?feature=player_embedded&v=2R0qoC8m4FUwatch?feature=player_embedded&v=2R0qoC8m4FU so watch it. It really is beautiful (just turn the dots and slash to the actual punctuation) Now I'm going to re-read some of your lovely reviews and hopefully find my inspiration again.**


End file.
